


may these memories break our fall (I was screaming, "long long live!")

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Kid Myrcella Baratheon, Mentions of Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen - Freeform, Mentions of Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark Lives, Time Travel, What's Canon Folks?, beyond that it's free for all folks, post-8x04, time travel ain't pretty for this group, too many changes and so little time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "Change what? What do you want from me?" Sansa asked the two gods. Margaery leaned into Sansa's face, the wide smile still on her face. "Change the future, of course."She wanted to laugh and say that was impossible but she saw dragons, a Targaryen Queen, and the dead rise, so impossible wasn't part of Sansa's vocabulary anymore. What these gods were telling her, it was impossible no matter what Sansa saw, it couldn't be done. How could someone send another person back in time?





	1. The Mother, The Father, The Warrior and The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Another GOT FIC!! Crazy right?? I wrote this a while back and by awhile back I mean about a week ago before the finale. I've always been fascinated with time-travel fics as you can tell with my current on-going Avengers fic. Updates will be taken some time, or quickly posted it just depends on my time and other focus on the other fics I am working on at the moment. This will be taken place during 8x04 and the time-traveling will start a couple of weeks before 1x01. After that, somethings may be the same but most will change in the story obviously. The POV's will change from the four main, Brienne, Sansa, Theon and Jaime.  
> I do not own the quotes, only those quotes will be used as I thought it would be somewhat poetic for this story. JFK and C.S. Lewis, don't own them. Also, the title of the story is from Taylor Swift's Speak Now album the song Long Live. 
> 
> Enjoy the story, guys!

_"We must use time as a tool, not as a crutch."_ **― John F. Kennedy**

 _"There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind. "_ **—C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

 

Sansa looked around the crypt under her home. No Tyrion at her side or any of the other people of Winterfell that hid here during the Long Night. It was just herself, Sansa Stark in the empty eerily peaceful crypt that held her dead ancestors. She walked for a bit only to see a figure on the other end of the hall, for a moment she thought it was Arya and she ran to catch up with her sister.

"Arya!" Sansa grabbed the figure's arm and turned her around. "Why aren't you up... there?" Sansa let go of the arm she held. The girl smiled at Sansa, a crown of blue flowers adorning her dark hair. She was pretty but the dress that she wore was covered in blood from her womanhood down to her legs.

"Aunt Lyanna?" Sansa whispered to the figure. 'Lyanna' shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she beckoned Sansa to follow her. She didn't want to but hesitantly she followed. "I may look like Lyanna Stark but I am not her."

"Then who are you?" Sansa's head felt like it was going underwater, swimming and seeing no sign of the surface. "I am the Maiden."

 _The Maiden?_ Her mind must be damaged, this couldn't be one of the Seven Gods. It was impossible but then again dragons walked among them, along with the Three-Eyed-Raven...

"What do you want from me Maiden?" Sansa asked her.

"She wants to change things, as do I child." Another woman stepped out of the shadows, her dress was a dark shade of purple and hair flowing down her back, a silver crown on her head. To Sansa, she looked like Margaery Tyrell and now Sansa was sure she lost it because ghosts could not come back. Margaery gave her a wide smile as if Sansa held all the answers to her problems. It was unnerving having two people that are surely dead, be alive and looking at her. "Sansa Stark, this is the Mother." 'Lyanna' said, motioning to Margaery.

_Another god, oh great._

"Change what? What do you want from me?" Sansa asked the two gods. Margaery leaned into Sansa's face, the wide smile still on her face. "Change the future, of course."

She wanted to laugh and say that was impossible but she saw dragons, a Targaryen Queen, and the dead rise, so impossible wasn't part of Sansa's vocabulary anymore. What these gods were telling her, it was impossible no matter what Sansa saw, it couldn't be done. How could someone send another person back in time?

Her mind kept going with what the Mother told her. She wanted the future to change and she was one of them to do that change.

 _Don't you wish you could go back to the day we left_ _Winterfell?_ , The question she asked Jon when they reunited after her escape from Ramsey Bolton rang in her ears.

"Will it just be me?" Her voice sounded small towards her companions. Lyanna shook her head at the young woman. "No, he should be here with the others."

"The others?" Sansa asked as Lyanna and Margaery led her down the hall towards a flicker of light, and silhouettes. The first one she recognized was Brienne who noticed her as well. Sansa crushed her into a hug, as far as her arms could wrap themselves around the knight. Next to Brienne was Jaime Lannister who gave her a nod and Theon Greyjoy who looked nervous with wide eyes. She hugged Theon, weeping at the fact that he was here and alive. "Thank you, for protecting Bran." She said as she touched his cheek.

"I see you've told her?" A man's deep voice cut the reunion short. This man wore armor, that looked like the kingsguards uniform that Sansa remembered Jaime wear in King's Landing. "I am the Warrior." He said to Sansa. She looked at Brienne for confirming and she nodded. "He's taken the form of Ser Arthur Dayne," Jaime told her, his voice tight with emotion and jaw clenched.

"As I was telling Sansa and Warrior already told you all," Margaery said giving a look towards Ser Arthur. "We will send you four back in time, to stop the Long Night from ever occurring and to bring peace to Westeros."

"But why us?" Theon spoke up staring at the three Gods. Sansa nodded her head, "Why not my other siblings like Arya or Bran?! He's the Three-Eyed-Raven, he can surely do a better job-"

"Because he is the Three-Eyed-Raven. Sending him back with that much power, it could drive him insane." Ser Arthur said, his voice echoing in the crypts. "You four were the ones that we deemed worthy to do this job."

"But why?" Theon repeated himself. " _Why us?_ "

The Warrior, The Maiden, and The Mother all gave them the same smile as if they just cracked a joke, humoring them. The Mother spoke, Lyanna Stark's voice was soft yet sounded very much like her Father. "Because each of you played the game, seen the blood spill across Westeros. It needs to be changed if you are to see another day. You four are vital for this."

"Brienne of Tarth, Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Isles, go ahead and your companions will follow behind," Margaery said softly as if that will lessen the blow. Brienne turned to look at Jaime, her blue eyes scanning his face. "I want you, as your last oath to me under my command, to protect Sansa Stark. If we are truly going back to the past, you must protect her and her younger siblings. Swear it, Jaime, please."

Jaime nodded. "I swear it wench." His voice cracked a bit, Brienne smiled slightly trying not to cry in front of everyone, in front of him. He gently caresses her face with his good hand, running his thumb over her cheek. His green eyes moving away from Brienne's face, locking with Sansa's eyes as he repeated himself, firmly. "I swear it Lady Stark."

"Come along," Margaery told them. Nobody wanted to budge away from one another but Margaery beckoned them and reluctantly Brienne and Theon followed ordered, down the never-ending soft light of the crypt. They continued to walk until Sansa could not see them anymore.

Arthur still looked at them, no emotion only his eyes tracing them as if they were some human map. "They will remember as will you. It's for the best to remember the future, a map for a better one in my opinion."

Lyanna spoke up. "Time to go Sansa Stark."

Sansa did not want to go, she wished Brienne went with her instead. Jaime held out his good hand, giving her a sardonic smile, she wondered how Brienne could put up with him and fall for him at the same time? Love truly was a mystery for her.

"Let's go," Sansa said, grasping his hand.

How ironic, a Lannister and a Stark, one that promised to protect the other, holding hands as they walked down towards the unknown... how ironic indeed.

* * *

When she woke up, she was not in the crypts anymore but in her room. She looked to see Arya, tiny and hair sticking up everywhere. She wanted to cry.

It wasn't some dream, she was truly back.

Sansa quickly got dressed and left quietly, she needed to know around what time she got back. When she entered the hall, she stopped taking in the sight of her family. Her mother and father both alive along with her brothers, Rickon, Bran, Robb, and Jon, all smiling (in Jon's case sulking). Next to Robb was Theon, who was smiling wider and when he noticed Sansa his eyes turned to relief at the sight of her.

When Sansa finished her meal, she went on with her day until Theon asked her for help in something. She left and they quickly found a spot inside the library, hidden behind shelves of musty old books. "We're actually here!" He whispered excitedly to her. Sansa grabbed his hand. "What do we do? The Gods, they told us to change things but how?"

Sansa thought for a few seconds, Theon was right they would need some strategy to navigate these waters. She hoped Brienne and Jaime were fairing well. They would be back to where they were, Brienne at her home, Tarth, and Jaime in King's Landing. Sansa knew where she would begin, to patch things with her family. It was a foolish thing but a necessary one in her eyes, to bring back ghosts and lies. She grabbed Theon's hand making him look at her. "I have a plan, but you are going to have to trust me."

Theon nodded, his eyes determined to follow her lead as if she was still ruling over Winterfell. It still felt like that and she will have to catch herself before her brothers start merciless teasing her about it or worse, getting word to her parents.

She will tell her parents first, corner her father.

The Godswood looked the same as it would always be. Ned Stark sat on the log, sharpening his sword, back turned from the tree as Sansa approached him. He looked up and gave her a warm smile, making Sansa's heart clench. How she thought of him every day since he died, wondering how she could have changed things. She wondered if that's how he looked at Jon every day, a reminder of his dear sister and the secret that he kept everyone in the dark for years.

"Sansa," He acknowledged her when she sat down next to her father. She couldn't meet her father's eyes, gluing them to the Earth. "Sansa? What is it?"

"Father is it possible to see people that you've never seen before in dreams." She mumbled. It wasn't a total lie but it was her only way to navigate the talk that would soon come.

Ned's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who did you see?"

 _Swear it,_ Jon's voice floated in her head. 

 _He is our Aunt Lyanna's son. Dragon and wolf, fire and ice, the living son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, a product of their love to one another._ Bran's voice floated in her head after Jon's voice.

Sansa looked away from her father, directing her sight to the grass. "Aunt Lyanna, at least I think it was." The name hung in the air when she said it out loud, her father's face looked pinched with the hurt that he buried so deep for many years. "She kept... She kept calling out a name, someone called Aegon?" She looked at him with worry because she was worried that she might have pushed the lie a bit too far. She didn't want to hurt him, the last thing Sansa wanted.

"Sansa" Her father began. He looked pale and gripped his sword handle tightly. "What else did your aunt say?"

She wracked her brain trying to come up with other things. "Wanted to know if the promise was kept? To keep Aegon safe from harm." She searched for her father's eyes. "Who is he, Father? It sounds like whoever he is, he needs our help?"

"Sansa." He father repeated only this time much more forcefully. She kept her mouth shut, no questions spilling out. 

"Sansa-" It felt like he was about to tell her something important, she was practically leaning in only for one of the Masters to come clutching a letter.

"Pardon m' lord but there is news," The old man said. "Lord Tywin Lannister is dead. His eldest son, Ser Jaime is now Lord of Castlery Rock and has asked for an audience, an unannounced one in secret. He says that it is in utmost urgent that he wishes to speak to you but only after the funeral."

Sansa had to take a few moments to process what she had just overheard. Tywin Lannister... dead? She had a feeling he died by poison but if it meant getting rid of him early in the game, so be it. Besides, Sansa wasn't too fond of the old man and apparently, neither was Jaime or Tyrion. No loss of love there. This also made things a bit easier, in her mind at least, now that Jaime was Lord, this could give them all an advantage.

"May I accompany you to Castlery Rock Father?" She asked him after the Master left to tell the news to her Mother. Ned looked at her, an eyebrow raised in curiosity at his eldest daughter. "I want to see outside of Winterfell Father." Something that she had longed for since she was a child, at least this time she wasn't going to King's Landing as Joffrey's betrothed. Ned thought for a moment before nodding his head, a warm smile on his face as she looked at Sansa. 

"Alright, you may come with me but I will inform you mother about this." He said. 

When Sansa left her father's side from the Godswood, she had forgotten about her talk and questions left unanswered. 

* * *

The meeting would be kept hush-hush as Jaime requested. So were the letters that he and Brienne sent to one another since they were sent back here, walking into the unknown bright light. 

The first thing he did was muse over his life only to be disturbed by his duty as a knight. He still had to stop doubting himself with his right hand, well attached and not a stump. It felt like a dream, maybe the others felt that way too? But that was shattered with the news of his father and his death. He knew that he had to go and start as the lord of the Rock. His father's wish and a brilliant gate to leave King's Landing if Jaime didn't know any better he'd have thought the Gods had a hand in this, which he wouldn't put past considering what they did to him. He still remembered the talk he had with his father, in that other time. 

_I'll leave the Kingsguard. I'll take my place as your son and heir._

_You will marry a suitable woman and father children named Lannister._  

He did want children. He dreamt of children, his children, ones that had his blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes of a lady-knight. 

He asked Robert for the release of his vows, to take his place as Lord of Casterly Rock. The king did, and Jaime left to prepare for a funeral and for an inevitable fight.

For the first few nights after the burial and words said about his Father were spoken, Jaime was left to entertain the Starks of Winterfell, and Selwyn of Tarth in the next coming days after sending those letters to them. He had been sent multiple hands in marriage by different houses but the one he really wanted was Brienne's, sending a letter to her father for his heir's hand in marriage. He agreed only for his daughter to meet him as she is his heir and must be accustomed to what would be her new home. Apparently, the heir of Tarth did not put up a fight to his hand in marriage making Jaime's heart soar even more.

News of his marriage was spread all over Westeros, letters from his siblings were the obvious ones. Cersei thought it was a joke, having heard the rumors of the news, as she wrote it, _The Maiden of Tarth, A beauty that holds no semblance to that word with her looks... what were you thinking Brother?_ Jaime didn't bother responding, instead, he burned the letter and responding to Tyrion's letter, congratulating him and hoping to be at his wedding. He would have to play nice with the Starks and many others to wipe the wrong of what his ancestors did. It was for the best of Westeros after all, it was their hope for the future.

He had sent letters when he got home before preparations would even begin. To Ned Stark, Selwyn Tarth, and Oberyn Martell were the top of his list to undo what his ancestors (most recently his father) had done to these houses. Oberyn and Dorne would be the most challenging for Jaime to bring into the fold considering what had happened to Elia Martell. Still, he had to try.

_I want you, as your last oath to me under my command, to protect Sansa Stark. If we are truly going back to the past, you must protect her and her younger siblings._

He was going to keep his promise to Brienne, they all had to survive this.

* * *

It was still overwhelming for Sansa and Theon. They both thought they were seeing ghosts, because to them they were. Seeing them laugh, smiling as if they haven't been dead for years, as if the last of the Starks haven't been fighting for their lives against white walkers, it was too much, sending Sansa to her room to escape them all. But it wasn't just her family but the ghosts and echoes of Ramsey all around here. He was still alive along with Littefinger and Joffery, making Sansa's stomach churn. She was stronger than them, they had no idea what they did to her before wiping the timeline away and they never will, she'll make sure of it. When she got to her room, everything inside her just uncoiled itself like a river flooding over the banks. She wept for what seemed like hours on her bed, muffling the sobs with her pillow and fell into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke, the sun was slowly setting and sitting by the fire, stoking it to keep it alive was- "Theon?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from her muffled sobs she tried to drown with her pillow. Theon looked up from the maps he was looking at. He had a few books that Sansa faintly recognized as books of genealogy and of the history of Westeros. Laying at his feet was Lady, Sansa had her beloved wolf next to her since she was sent back. She promised to herself that nothing would happen to Lady ever again. She knew why he would bring this to her, he still saw her as the lady of Winterfell and wanted to make sure she was still keeping her wits sharp as if the mind could be sharpened like his sword.

"Brought a plate," He said as she sat down next to him, the map laying on the floor. She brought the pillows and fur to make themselves more comfortable, she said her thanks as she tore into the loaf of bread. "Thought you could need a visitor and food." He smirked at her. Sansa smiled offering him the loaf, he took it.

As they ate, both decided on what their plan would be if they went to Casterly Rock to visit the new lord. Sansa would be begging her father to bring Theon with her, he tried to argue that he could help here in Winterfell but Sansa was not having it. He could see in her eyes how scared she looked, she couldn't do this alone not after getting him back from the literal dead. They suffered through Ramsey's tortures and saw the dead rise with blue eyes. Theon swallowed any argument that was forming at the tip of his tongue and agreed to follow his lady.

"I'm not your lady Theon," She said. Theon merely smiled, giving her that well known charming look that she remembered women swooned over at times as they went to his bed. "You'll always be my Lady Sansa Stark."


	2. From Casterly Rock and Back To Winterfell (Not In That Order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a chat with her parents and Theon. Meanwhile, Brienne meets up with Jaime. 
> 
> Things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not expecting to finish the second chapter so quickly but I surprise myself! Anyway, enjoy the latest in this installment, more coming soon! :D

Sansa had never stepped foot in Casterly Rock before. She hadn't believed she'd even lived to see her home when being held at King's Landing, but now she wanted to go up to Joffery and stab him right in his chest before he could do any damage that he did before in the past life. So many of her demons were alive, like Joffery but also Littlefinger and Ramsey. She wondered if Theon realized that their mutual monster was breathing. She didn't want to dwell on him any further, she had a mission.

She had wanted to send ravens to both Jaime and Brienne but feared of either getting caught or having someone get the letter from them, thus putting them all in danger of having to answer questions that they didn't want to say. So, she waited and prayed that she could at least speak to Jaime privately in his ancestral home when she arrived if she went that is. In the meantime, both Theon and Sansa were brushing up on their respective talents, to say the least. Theon was training day and night with his archery or his sword. Sansa was studying all she could, her family members finding her at times practically living in the library.

Sansa turned another page, she was trying to find anything on the Targaryen line _before_ Robert's Rebellion. She wanted to learn more about the Dragon dynasty not for her sake of knowledge but Jon, who was the heir to the Iron Throne, a just man that could rule Westeros right and give the North its freedom. It was for Jon's sake that she was learning all she could, to make sure he survived and knew is heritage.

 _He is the son of Rheagar Targaryen and our Aunt Lyanna. Lyanna Stark who was beautiful, willful, and dead before her time._ Lyanna Stark, who was said that during the rebellion was kidnapped by the Prince Targaryen and raped... yet here was proof living proof of that lie right in front of her, a few feet away actually. _Her brother, no- **cousin**_ , she mentally chided herself. _But he is still your brother in your soul... No matter what Jon Snow was her family, a wolf among the Starks._

She still remembered the Maiden that had taken Lyanna's form. All beautiful but bloodied from the waist down, did she look like that when she died? Sansa thought. Did she die at childbirth? All of these questions and not brave enough to ask her father. She promised herself that she would but for now, she continued with her research.

Her mind wandered to another living Targaryen, _Daenerys_. She knew that at this time Daenerys was still in hiding, she hoped wherever the Dragon Queen was in this time that she was smart about her plans. She would follow her path and Sansa would undo hers, then they would meet if fate allowed it. "Milady," One of the masters called. "Your father and mother wish to speak to you in the solar."

She nodded, closing the book and getting up to leave. She had a few ideas as to why her parents wished to speak to her.

It was her fault really, after blowing up at Robb, crying to the point of utter hysterics as Robb changed to Ramsey. She didn't even know why he turned into Ramsey but her mind, useless at it was at this time of her life did just that, tricking her in the lights of her home that Ramsey was here with his sadistic smiles and taunting voice close to her ears. Winterfell may not have the ghosts it once did but that doesn't mean Sansa had gotten rid of them. As she started to scream louder, a pair of arms had wrapped around her waist, all Sansa could thing was that he was here until Theon's voice swept into her ears anchoring her to the ground. Theon had to hold her, whisper in her ear that _she was alright, she was safe_. Sansa didn't know who looked more shaken her or her older brother. Since then, she had been clinging to Theon, never leaving his side in fear that he might disappear all over again, dead with lifeless eyes.

Ramsey would visit her in her dreams, making Theon become like a second guard after Lady.

Subtley was thrown out the window the moment she screamed bloody murder at Robb and stayed by Theon's side.

She knocked on her father's door to his solar. "Enter," Said the muffled voice, Sansa did opening the door.

On the other side, was her father and mother sitting on chairs. Her father was at his desk hunched over documents while her mother was doing some needlework. Sansa still did that but usually, when Theon was reading some books aloud while she continued with her needlework, they started doing this after the fight with Robb in the courtyard a day ago. He had sat next to her, reading some of the books on the Targaryen dynasty and the Stark dynasty. So far, they had made it to Prince Duncan's ill-fated story. She wondered if Theon knew the words to that old song that was made for Prince Duncan's wife, Jenny. She knew a bit of the words to the old song, not that much but enough to sing it.

"Sansa," Her father said. "Sit down."

She did, taking a seat and looked hesitantly at her parents. Her mother looked at her with a mixture of concern and suspicion while her father just had concern written all over. "You called me here father?" She said, folding her hands on her lap. They nodded.

"Sansa, we've seen you... distant lately." Her mother said cautiously. Sansa tensed slightly, bells ringing in her mind. Her mother, not knowing of Sansa's rising panic continued. "We heard of your outburst towards Robb, not to mention the time you have been spending with Theon lately... _Sansa, what has gotten into you_?"

"Why the worry with me and Theon? Is he not a part of Winterfell? Can't I spend time with him?" She asked defiantly and a bit childishly. "You did not answer my question, Sansa?" Her mother shot back.

She grounded her molars before answering her mother. "I've been having bad dreams lately mother. Sad ones." It was true, ever since returning to the past all Sansa could see was echoes of pain surrounded by the joy in her home. The takeover of the Bolton's in Winterfell, hers and Theon's escape, her torture by Ramsey and the White Walkers attacking her home, armies of Dothraki being plunged into the night as the last two dragons roared on the battlefield to defend Winterfell. All over Winterfell as she tried to change it from ever happening to both her and Theon ever again, to not have Winterfell under such dark tones of grief.

 _Never again_ , she promised herself.

"That still doesn't exclude your outburst at Robb." Sansa's body trembled, her eyes watering. Her father instantly stood up just as Sansa started to cry, trying to stop herself from crying in the first place was feeble. He reached out, gathering his daughter in his arms, as she wept. "Sansa, this isn't some nightmare," her father murmured. She shook her head at him. "Then what is it?"

A lot of thoughts ran through her mind at that moment but all she could say was, "I see you dying. All of you, I see all of you dying."

"Sansa, what are you talking about?" Her mother asked she was on her knees running her fingers through her hair as if to calm her. "We are not dying. Not soon, we will be here when you grow."

 _But you don't_ , she wanted to say. _You don't see me grow old, you die before getting that chance at all. You all die and the Bolton's get control over my home, hurting me, Theon and murdering Rickon. You die and we are scattered all over the kingdom, in pain and trying to go back to the North, back home because a Stark has to be in Winterfell. There must always be one or it will go straight to hell and it did._

Instead, all she could say with a shaky voice was, "I see it, at King's Landing and in a room with the Rains of Castamere playing," Sansa echoed herself once more. "I see it. I see you all dead."

* * *

When Brienne first awoke to find herself back home, she did everything in her power to stop herself from going to Jaime's side. It would raise questions and they did not need the heavy breathing of his sister down their necks this early in the game. So, she trained and prayed to the seven to protect her three other companions on this quest.

During the half of the second day of her return to the past, she finally got word from her father about the Lannisters. More importantly, that Twyin Lannister had passed away from a heart attack and now his heir, Jaime would take his seat as Lord of the Rock. Brienne wanted to laugh but held herself back from doing so, instead of asking her father why he was telling her this. The second news came as a rather surprising, the new Lord of Casterly Rock had sent a letter to her father for her hand in marriage. Brienne did not know whether to be touched by Jaime's proposal or facepalm, maybe both? Either way, her father discussed it with her knowing full well that her loyalty was still on Tarth, that did not mean that her father was surprised and ecstatic that someone had asked for her hand.

She agreed, not putting up a fight. Her father informed her that they would be traveling to Casterly Rock to meet her new husband, not knowing that she had already met her husband-to-be in another timeline. Brienne had no idea if the other Lannisters would be there, she was fine with Tyrion but Cersei... she knew that the Queen would not be happy with the marriage that was going to be held.

When they landed on Casterly Rock, taken to the castle itself, Brienne was already nervous. Would he be the same before they met or still the same man as she had left him at the crypt when she walked sown that blinding light? Entering the castle, they were greeted by Jaime and the rest of the Lannisters along with the king of the seven kingdoms and Littlefinger. Seeing the man that would bring pain onto Sansa, Brienne wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. She caught Jaime's eyes at the moment and she could see that it was an ambush by her sister. All under the pretense of a small family gathering after the death of their father. This, Brienne thought, would be more difficult than she had imagined.

There were greetings, but her eyes kept going to Jaime's. His hair was long and golden, no lines over his face and his hand was still intact, not replaced by a golden hand. She was itching to be alone with him but it would prove to be difficult with so many people here. Still, Brienne wasn't called stubborn for anything.

When an opportunity does roll around, it is when the soon to be newlyweds go walk around the gardens by themselves, a day after her arrival on Casterly Rock. Instantly they relaxed, first weeping then going down to business. Jaime confided in her that he had sent letters to Oberyn Martell and Ned Stark about a secret meeting, not divulging anything in case it got intercepted, just inviting them. When they would arrive, Jaime explained to her, he would tell them the reasons. Brienne thought it was a bold plan on Jaime's part, knowing that he would want to start anew with the Starks and Martells, having them band together for the inevitable war. If they could stop it from being inevitable but Brienne couldn't shake the feeling that if The Warrior had some plans in this alongside The Maiden and The Mother, the god would no doubt see to it that some blood is shed from war.

"And if Cersei askes?" Brienne said. Jaime smirked. "A wedding invitation," He responded before kissing her softly. He then kissed her neck, nuzzling it making Brienne shake her head while running her fingers through his blonde hair.

He brought his face to meet hers, a smile on his lips. "I miss your beard," She said making her face go red with embarrassment at what she said out loud. Jaime grinned, giving her a mischievous look in his eyes. "Do you wench? I have been meaning to grow it out now that I'm not part of the kingsguard anymore." His eyes twinkled, he kissed her again on the lips. They stopped when they heard a giggle.

Brienne spied behind Jaime's shoulders, a little girl that she recognized as Jaime's niece, princess Mrycella Baratheon. Unlike her brothers, Joffery and Tommen who was Jaime's children, Myrcella, in reality, was full blooded Baratheon. If she hadn't died, Myrcella could have gotten the throne as being the legitimate heir of Robert. She knew that Jaime wanted to protect his niece better this time around and she would be there. The young girl who was around six years of age giggled over the edge of the pink rosebush. Brienne wiggled her fingers at the little girl and Jaime turned around, spotting his niece.

He walked over and scooped her up, she giggles louder and proclaimed, "Uncle Jaime put me down!" He did as he was told and took her to meet Brienne. She bowed and Myrcella curtsied. She looked at Brienne up and down, the same way that Jaime did as if judging her. She smiled brightly but in a rather shy voice said, "Your very pretty Lady Brienne."

Brienne was taken aback and touched that a little girl as Myrcella said that about her. "You're very pretty yourself milady." She said to the little girl who seemed to be an utter ray of sunshine. She gave Brienne the biggest smile. "Myrcella, aren't you supposed to be with your brothers?" Jaime asked.

"I got bored Uncle," She responded. "So I wanted to look at the garden."

"Well, would you like me to show you and Lady Brienne around the garden?" Jaime asked. Myrcella nodded, making her hair fly around at the ends. She took Jaime's hand and Brienne's hand, as he led them through the gardens only to be stopped by Myrcella shouting at Tyrion who seemed to be trying to find the princess. He looked relieved to find her with Jaime, knowing full well that Cersei's wrath would be avoided. He greeted both his brother, his niece and Lady Brienne.

"Would you like to join us around the garden brother?" Jaime asked Tyrion. His brother shook his head at Jaime. "No, I just wanted to know where she was. The King and Queen are ready to go after the ceremonies are over, to get back to ruling the kingdom and over pressing matters."

Jaime wanted to snort out loud but refrained and instead nodded his head in understanding. Myrcella, on the other hand, pouted at the fact that she couldn't spend any more time with Jaime and Brienne. Tyrion pointed out that she would get to see them tomorrow for the wedding ceremony. Jaime's body tingled at the fact that he was going to marry Brienne.

For the next three days, it was a ceremony and fests for the couple. A letter was sent from Lord Stark to Jaime congratulating him and that he would set sail soon to talk. Jaime would have responded sooner but other matters kept him in bed. Not that he minded waking up to his wife as he did back during their nights in Winterfell.

Even after Robert, Cersei, Tyrion, and Lord Selwyn left, Jaime still couldn't believe that it actually happened. He had thought about it during those days in bed with Brienne in the afterglow, having her pressed against his side, thoughts of her marrying him... it just never seemed possible to Jaime until now.

They went on with their lives at Casterly Rock, training in combat, making sure the people were happy and trying to find more ways to change their future. A whole week passed until he got a letter from Robert that might have sent everything spiraling for Jaime and Brienne.

 _Jon Arryn was dead,_ Robert asked Jaime to accompany him and the family to the North, where he would ask Ned Stark to be his Hand. This was something he wanted to avoid, something he knew Sansa would want to avoid. He remembered his promise that he made to Brienne to protect Sansa.

"We will have to go, keep an eye on them both and see what to do," Brienne said to him late at night after getting the news. "We'll have to be cautious, the last thing we need is someone looking our way."

* * *

"Sansa, we have a problem," Theon told her one afternoon as he whisked her away from her lessons with the Septa to their regular meeting area in the old library. She looked at him with confusion as he handed her a letter, the wax broken. "Did you get this from my father!" Sansa hissed at him.

"Just look at will you!" Theon just shoved the letter under her nose to read.

She skimmed it and her heart dropped. It was a letter from Jaime to them under the disguise as one to Ned. The only reason Theon had found the letter was that Theon had been called to meet with Ned about something before he was urgently called by Robb, something about the men from the Night Watch arriving here with Benjine Stark in tow. Whatever it was Ned said that he will be right back and for Theon to wait and he did until he snooped around the letters. He noticed two from Casterly Rock, one already opened addresses to Ned and another unopened, Theon opened it and noticed it was a letter from Jaime Lannister to both Theon and Sansa. The only thought he had when he finished said letter was, well, _shit_.

Jaime told them how stupid it was for him to contact them like this but it was the only way. He went on to say that he will postpone the meeting between Oberyn Martell and Ned Stark because he and Brienne were going to the North at the behest of King Robert with the royal family. Sansa knew why, Robert was to ask her father to be his hand after the untimely death of Jon Arryn, something that was already spreading like wildfire this whole week.

"What do we do milady?" Theon still couldn't break the title away from Sansa, the heavy title as Lady of Winterfell. Sansa grasped his hand tightly as if trying to anchor herself to the present. "We will have to figure out a better plan. We can't let this happen again." Anxiety spilling into her voice as she spoke.

"Can't let what happen?" A voice announced itself making Theon and Sansa jump.

They were caught.


	3. Gods (and Mortals) Are not Happy, Not One Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods aren't happy, neither are the main four. They come to an agreement and changes are made once more. 
> 
> Later, Jaime tells the Stark-Baratheon children a story. While Theon has a chat with Ned Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Came back, a bit longer this chapter bit twists and turns (it's twisty, very twisty!) but hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

Theon and Sansa froze in their seats as they noticed Ned Stark look at them, his eyes flickering back and forth between them. Theon's mind started to panic, _This is bad, this is very very bad and we are doomed._

 _No, no no don't panic, get a grip! Sansa needs you and she does not need a panicking partner at the moment! So get a fucking grip Greyjoy!_ Theon told himself.

He swallowed thickly, not looking over at Sansa.

Ned looked at them calmly, walking over to them. "I'll ask again," He said. "Can't let what happen?" Theon did not know how to respond, how could he in this situation? The only thing he did was divert this eyes away from Ned's as Sansa took over.

"Father-we-I," She stumbled over her words before regaining some control. They had no idea what to tell Ned Stark if he even believed their words. He was waiting, eyes boring into their skulls to spill their secrets.

"You're never going to believe us if we tell you m'lord," Theon said as Sansa shot him a look. He ignored her look as he talked. "It's a bit outlandish if I do say so."

Ned still looked at them. "We can't let Jon know about his heritage."

 _What?_ Theon wanted to ask but Sansa continued cutting off whatever questions he was going to ask, wondering what in the seven hells she was talking about. Ned went pale in the face as if all the blood in his body seemed to vanish at Sansa's words.

"I know, about Aunt Lyanna... about the promise." She said quietly. Ned looked upset but nodded, sitting down. "How do you know?"

She was about to answer when something went wrong. Sansa seemed to collapse before she could utter a single word, Theon was about to lunge at her but felt sick. As if his body was reacting badly to something, like an illness.

He could see dark spots in his eyes and before he knew it, Theon blacked out.

* * *

" _Well_ ," a dry deadpan voice said. " _That was a disaster_." Theon opened his eyes to see the violet eyes of The Warrior staring back at him. He was back in the crypts where the Gods sent them.

_Why were they back?_

"Good question boy," The Warrior said, roughly helping him stand up onto his feet. They walked to the center where Sansa, Jaime, and Brienne seemed to be. They looked the same, young without the scars. "All of you are back because that was going down to a disaster, if I do says so myself."

The Maiden and The Mother were also there, Theon couldn't look at the Maiden all bloodied and pale. She looked haunted like she had seen the face of horror in Man so many times. "So what now?" He asked The Warrior.

The Mother answered. "We send you to another time, our fault really. Sending you that further into the past was foolish of us. Whatever changes that you did will be reversed at what it once was, it must be that way."

"My father will be dead, then," Sansa said. The Maiden nodded sympathetically at her words, Sansa merely raised her chin higher as if gravity will stop the tears from flowing. "If I cannot save my father, then let me save my mother and brothers. _Please_."

"We cannot do that," Said a voice making Sansa's face twist in anger towards the god in front of her. The Maiden and The Warrior's expressions changed to stoic when The Stranger came through as if his mere presence made them unnerved which Theon did not blame them for feeling like that, that the God made him feel uneasy. His face was cloaked in a dark blood red cloak, covering his entire face that Theon couldn't make out what the God looked like. " _They_ should not have been sent back at all!"

The Mother stood straight and tall facing the Stranger. "We do not want this bloodshed among the people, I think they can stop that."

"But they cannot stop Death that has been set in stone from my hands. Some cannot escape Death." He said his voice icy that sent chills down Theon's spine. "We cannot keep sending them to different times, let them pick it but we must make sure that it goes well or else." He growled at the three gods before turning away.

"Everything will be reversed then?" Brienne said after watching The Stranger leave. The Gods nodded. "What year will you be sending us this time around?"

"That is for you four to decided, you will be left here until a decision is reached." The Mother said before the three Gods disappeared.

"And here I thought I was going to finally have a long chat with Ned Stark and Oberyn Martell," Jaime snorted, a sarcastic smile on his face. "So much for that."

Brienne looked over Sansa, fussing over the girl. "You look so young and tiny." Brienne smiled at her. Sansa gave her a watery smile trying to put on a brave face over what had just happened to them. "I missed you Brienne," Sansa said to Brienne who just hugged the girl tightly. "I missed you to milday." She said to the young girl.

"What was this all for anyway?" Theon said, his anger rising. Jaime had the same facial expression that Theon had, pure anger and hints of tiredness just behind their eyes. They were both frustrated with the actions that the Gods did to them, making them think that they could change things. Theon got up abruptly and started to walk away. He could hear Sansa call out his name but Theon just kept walking until his feet tired out. All he could see around him was the endlessness of the crypt under Winterfell. Just the statues of dead Starks watching him as if asking him, _What are you going to do Theon Greyjoy?_

 _I don't know! I don't know what to do? Hell, I died trying to protect a Stark, how am I going to survive this time? Stop staring at me as well!_ He wanted to scream at the statues. "Bloody creepy statues." He muttered under his breath.

He had no idea what he was going to do until a hand grabbed him and whirled him around by his left arm. He struck the person only for Brienne's hand to block him swiftly. "Brienne?" His eyes went wide and he started to profusely apologize to the woman for his actions. She gave them a tired look, he could see the tiredness in her eyes and probably it was in her soul as well. It's how he felt right now. "We are stressed and upset, no doubt about it Theon. But the matter of fact is we are in this together, that means we must try to figure out a plan together at least."

Theon nodded his head. Brienne was right, to survive this plan or any plan they would make, they would have to do this together as a team.

* * *

"I forgot how long your hair was," Jaime heard Sansa comment. He had forgotten how young Sansa Stark was when he met her all those years ago in Winterfell. He had forgotten many things but no this and neither has Sansa.

She still sat there looking at him with her big sad eyes as any child would towards her parents. It reminded him of Myrcella which broke his heart once more at the thought of how he could not even save her, let alone say a proper goodbye no matter how morbid it sounded in his head. She was just a child when she passed.

They did not speak, just wondered when Brienne and Theon would return. _At least I married her in one lifetime,_ Jaime mused. _When will I ever get the chance to marry her again?_

"What do you think?" Sansa said out loud breaking Jaime's from his thoughts. He turned to look at the young girl. "Thinking of what Lady Stark? I can't read your mind?" His voice tinted in sarcasm towards the girl who only gave him a wry smile. With such a young face, he had forgotten how much she had seen from her father's death.

"Which lives I could trade?" Her voice sounded monotone which made Jaime's stomach twist. "My mother or father? Maybe Robb's life or Rickon's life..." She trailed off, her eyes shining with tears. Jaime scooted over to be next to her. He grabbed her hand, grasping it softly. Sansa started to cry softly at what she was implying.

"I don't think we make that decision," He said. "It is Death's trade to do so not ours. It is too difficult to pick because we will carry that guilt." Jaime should know, if he had an option, Myrcella would be alive. He heard Sansa sniffle a bit.

"I say," Jaime said to her. "We try to agree with what time we can go and try to save the ones we can that Death can grant us, don't do the picking yourself, Sansa. Don't think that to trade a life and make it easier on yourself, it doesn't."

She nodded at his words and Jaime took a moment to look around the ancient crypt. It was too creepy for his tastes. They heard footsteps coming towards them, Brienne and Theon came back. They sat down next to them, Theon hung his head. Sansa carefully touched his face, making him look up. "We need to figure out a battle plan if we want to change things." He said. Jaime knew that they couldn't do this recklessly or else it would end up dooming them to a worse fate than the one they left in the first place.

"If we have the chance to pick a time to go, we need to be smart about this," Brienne said to them. Jaime jumped in, "We also need to find a time where we can try to find one another, make it easier for all of us."

So they drew out the times, asking about the different years to figure out which one to land it would be safest. They also, grimly, needed to figure out who would be alive to try and save from their fates. Jaime talked about Myrcella and Dorne, Sansa talked about Rickon who had died at the hands of Ramsey Bolton when he took over Winterfell. It was too much of a mess trying to figure out where they would land and what they would do. They did not want to go to far back, their mistake the first time around. They couldn't land on an agreement when the Gods came back. They sat there looking at the Gods who looked back at them with utterly no emotions on their faces.

Jaime hoped he would never see them again until he died.

They talked about the past, the beheading of Ned Stark, to the murders in the Red Wedding, Myrcella and Tommen's deaths. It hung over them and they knew where they would have to return back and think this whole plan through better. Finally, after much discussion going back and forth they had an idea where to go.

"Have you come to an agreement?" The Stranger said. Sansa straightened up and Jaime knew what she was going to ask for.

"I want to know," She said to the Stranger. "If it is possible to bring one of them back?" The Stranger did not need to read minds to know who ' _them'_ Sansa was referring to. The Stranger, still hidden behind the blood red cloak was standing still, nothing about him gave away any expression to Sansa's question.

Finally, The Stranger answered her. "They do not come back easily. But if you want one of them back, that is your decision child, as I know that someone else wants another back." He inclined his head in Jaime's direction and his heart hammered loudly in his ears. He did not want to get his hopes up but was failing to do so and so was Sansa. "But it would have to be decided between yourselves. Who will it be?"

His head swiveled to meet Sansa's eyes. Sansa then turned towards the Stranger, "My father was a good man and so was my mother. I want them alive again, please. I choose them all." Jaime asked for Myrcella, remembering how she had died in his arms so tiny and so fast.

"Very well," The timber tone of The Stranger said. "But that means in order to do so, things will drastically change for better or worse, that is up to you."

Brienne and Theon told them the time making the Gods look at them confused. "But that is the exact time we sent you." Stated The Maiden. Sansa shook her head, signaling no towards the god. "You sent us three weeks before the arrival of the Royal Family. What we want is to go back to the exact time the Royal Family came to Winterfell. It is there that we will get to changing stuff, for the better." She argued with the other three rallying around her. The Gods said nothing but did nod their heads while The Warrior merely rolled his eyes.

"If that is what you want," Stated the Maiden.

It was, it truly was what they wanted this time, only to change things and save their loved ones to their first fates. They went down the hall of dead Starks, towards the blinding light.

Only this time, they went together.

* * *

" _Winterfell is yours, Your Grace_ ," Were the words that Ned Stark said to Robert Baratheon. The same words that Sansa had heard in her head for years after the King's arrival to her home before the kingdom descended into chaos and misery.

It felt jarring to be back once more, to not have anyone look at them with suspicion or worry as they did before. A clean slate she told herself. Sansa was at least glad Theon would be here every step of the way along with Jaime but she wished Brienne was here. So used to having the older woman be her shadow, her protector for a while but now she was not here. If anything, she would be on Tarth.

_Winterfell is yours, Your Grace_

Those damn words.

Sansa looked at Jaime for a bit before putting her full attention towards the Royal Family. Oh, how she wished she could stab Cersei and Joffrey right now...

 _Stick them with the pointy end..._ Arya's words came back during the battle against the dead as if she was right next to her telling Sansa those words as flames erupted around them from Daenerys' dragons battling the undead.

But that would go against what they were to do, stopping war from happening. If that even what The Warrior wants, his violet eyes making her uneasy since the beginning of this. Still, she paid attention and before she knew it, the feast was being held.

Sansa did not have the appetite at the moment, as she did not give a mind to Joffery's attention and instead held a kind conversation with little Myrcella. She had forgotten how tiny the young princess was at this age, all smiles and eyes so bright to the world. She hoped that Myrcella would live along see a different future. Not their future, the one that Sansa was ripped from but a better one.

Currently, Myrcella was chatting about King's Landing and asking Sansa questions about her hair. "It's pretty," She said in a high child-like voice. Sansa nodded before complimenting the young girl's hair. She had wanted to ask Jaime in the crypts, before they left, about Myrcella's parentage. She had heard rumors that the boys were Jaimes but Myrcella's father was actually Robert. If that was the truth, which as Sansa looked at the girl (she did look a bit like Gendry, the blacksmith Arya was smitten with) then she would have to keep an eye on her in case Daenerys Targaryen came to Winterfell once more.

Then there was the matter of Jon's parentage and her father's secret. She would have to tread this carefully if this slipped during the Baratheon's visit this could mean even more trouble for the Starks. She hated doing this but if her father agrees to the Hand of The King, she would dutifully go while leaving instructions for Theon. He knew what he would go along with the plan, as well as Jaime and Brienne.

 _Old Gods help me,_ She thought to herself.

The next day she knew she would have to be careful. Lady was by her side and she avoided Joffery like the plague but decided to have Theon by her side as she and Arya walked around showing Joffery the land of Winterfell. He looked bored as Sansa dutifully droned on about her home, irked at the face he was pulling. They walked for a while, Sansa could see the exact place Arya beat Joffery and Nymeria attacking the prince. She stopped and announced that they should head back, her tone bossy and loud to everyone but as she noted, to Theon it was the tone of a girl that had the mind of a ruler. She tucked her hand in his as they walked back, giving him a playful smile.

She was about to ask Theon to join her to pray when Robb came towards them, his face stern. "My father would like to speak to you Theon." He said a bit gruffly. "Alone." He said, eyeing Sansa and Theon's hands still holding on to one another. She let go and watched him leave with Robb wondering what was going to happen. She realized that she and Theon made the same mistakes as before, sticking close to one another.

 _Damn it_ , She thought to herself as she walked to the Godswood. She let Lady go with one of the maids to give her some food, as she headed to the Godswood. They were supposed to go to her father together but that just got shot out of the water. She just hoped Theon could sway him, if not she would.

Sansa found Jaime and Myrcella admiring the tree as she walked up. Jaime was the first to spot her, bowing slightly before correcting himself. She waved it off, smiling to herself at the fact that both Theon and herself weren't the only ones still adjusting. "Hello Lady Sansa," He said. Myrcella gave her a big wave before bombarding her with questions much to the amusement of Jaime.

 _Does it snow a lot here? What's your wolf's name? Is she or he nice? Does the North have pretty songs like the South? Do you know any songs from the South of Westeros?_ All questions that came out of the little girl's mouth that Sansa had little time to process the answers to the princess's questions.

She answered them, spying Bran and Rickon with Tommen walking towards them. She waved them over as she was answering the final question for Myrcella. "I know a song, just a few of the lyrics to it. Maybe you heard of it," She told Mrycella. She cocked her head, her blonde hair falling like a curtain as she moved her head. "Have you heard of Jenny's song?"

Mrycella nodded furiously, her hair flying. Jaime knew the song as well, telling the girls, "Do you know the story behind that ballad Lady Sansa?"

Sansa did not, actually. So both girls sat with rapt attention as Jaime told the story. "Jenny of Oldstones, she was the reason Prince Duncan of Dragonflies abdicated the throne against his father's wishes. Told through the song-"

"What song?" Rickon asked loudly interrupting Jaime's tale. They stood next to Myrcella who was sitting. Sansa explained it to her younger brother, "Jenny's song, Ser Jaime was just about to tell Myrcella the story of Jenny's song."

"Can we listen?" Tommen asked his Uncle. Jaime nodded and Myrcella pulled her brother down to sit next to her as the Stark boys sat down as well. The four children sat down in front of her and Jaime, then he continued to tell the story.

"Well, it all began when Prince Duncan Targaryen married Jenny of Oldstones against his father, King Aegon V Targaryen's wishes." She said. Jaime nodded and he continued, tell them the tragedy of what would be known through history as the Tragedy at Summerhall. The four children had their eyes widened as the story continued and Sansa couldn't help but be enthralled in the story as well.

It really was a tragic love story between Jenny Oldstones and Prince Duncan Targaryen. 

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me, Lord Eddard?" Theon said formally to the warden. He tired not be nervous around Ned Stark, he kept his face neutral but knew he wasn't as good as Sansa was.

Ned nodded and motioned him to sit down. He did try not to show how nervous he was. If anything Theon had asked before-hand if he could speak with Ned personally about something during the feast. In his mind, it was sure bet to keep Sansa safe, away from the Baratheons, the Boltons, and Littlefinger. He just hoped Lord Stark will agree.

"You ask for Sansa's hand in marriage?" His voice came out slowly as if he was trying to process Theon's plan correctly. He nodded, making the man in front of him lean back in his chair. For a moment, Theon thought he would say no. Why wouldn't he? Theon Greyjoy held no titles other than a ward of Winterfell. No prince, not until his father dropped dead. At least that's what he was hoping for again this time around.

"Better ties for the North and Pyke along with a sure chance that there won't be another rebellion again," Theon stated firmly. _Also that I very much deeply care about Sansa_ , but he wasn't going to state that to Lord Stark in fear of suspicion arising. He just hoped it could be enough. Ned sighed. "I see you've thought about this, made strong points. I will agree to it if only for Sansa's sake of staying a bit longer in Winterfell. I'll have to break the news to Robert, he's been trying to have an alliance with him through marriage between one of his sons. Maybe I can convince him of Rickon or Bran with the princess," Ned mused. Theon nodded, it was better than having Sansa or Arya being sent to marry Joffery. He shuddered at the thought.

"I will let Lady Catelyn and Sansa know. We will announce it soon before the Royal family and I leave to King's Landing to become the King's new Hand." Theon's stomach dropped at the mention of the new position. Theon nodded his head and quickly bid goodbye to Lord Stark, running out of the room as if a wright was there.

He went to go find Sansa, heading to the Godswood. There he found her with Jaime and the Princess. They seemed to have enthralled not only Princess Myrcella but Prince Tommen, Rickon and Bran with their words as the children seemed to be hanging by their words at whatever tales Jaime Lannister seemed to be spinning. As Theon got closer he could make out what Jaime was telling the children.

"And then they died, from the fire at Summerhall where King Aegon tried to bring back dragons to Westeros. It said that Jenny, in her grief, danced there with the ghosts of those who had passed in the tragedy, one of them being her love the Prince of Fireflies." Jaime said. "That is the story behind the song."

"Can you sing it to us now Lady Sansa? Please?" Myrcella begged, her big green eyes shining. Rickon, Bran and even Tommen nodded their head enthusiastically at hearing the song that was inspired by this tragedy. Sansa noticed him and Theon nodded his head as he sat down with the small audience giving Sansa a grin. "Go on." He said encouragingly.

Sansa took a deep breath before she sang the first stanza of the famous song. He had to admit, the song was haunting and filled with the sorrow of the lyrics as Sansa sang the song a bit.

 _High in the halls of the kings who are gone_  
_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_  
_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_  
_And the ones who had loved her the most_

 _The ones who'd been gone for so very long_  
_She couldn't remember their names_  
_They spun her around on the damp old stones_  
_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

 _And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  
_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

It was a sorrowful song as Sansa sang it quietly but enough for everyone who was gathered to hear. She ended it there, trailing off. He heard clapping behind him, Tyrion Lannister, Benjen Stark, and Jon Snow were clapping along with the children over Sansa's performance. She ducked her head as she blushed. "That was beautiful," Myrcella said.

Theon had to agree, it was beautiful. Jaime had to bring the children to their mother since Tyrion was there to notify his older brother of that and bid them goodbye much to Myrcella's pouting. Bran and Rickon left to go bother Robb with Benjen and Jon following them, leaving Theon and Sansa alone. She sniffled as if the song itself sent her so much sorrow in her heart that it brought her to tears, almost. Theon nudged her shoulder getting her attention, giving her a big smile. Sansa returned it, wiping tears that were unshed from her eyes as if trying to prevent herself from crying.

"How was the talk? What did he say?" She asked him in a hushed tone as if there was a whole crowd around them. Theon explained what occurred and how the plan went into motion, and that her father would talk to her later. Sansa nodded but still fiddled with her own hands.

"It's going to be alright this time Sansa," Theon reassured her. "We'll survive the winter."


	4. And Now It's Time For A Breakdown (Never Gonna Get It!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets news from her parents. King Robert is a bit unhappy about this revelation, while Sansa talks with her father about a ghost. Jaime sends an update to Brienne. Brienne makes her travel North.
> 
> Ned Stark and his daughters head South once more, only this time Sansa has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is up folks! Very short, unlike the last one which was super long! Also, the song which inspired the chapter title, My Loving (You're Never Gonna Get It) by En Vogue was on repeat while I did this chapter (did you need to know this... no, but just wanted to tell y'all.) 
> 
> Next one will just as long but will take some time. Hope you guys enjoy it and just as a sneak peek-The Mother Of Dragons will be making a cameo in the next chapter! *mic drop* 
> 
> Alright, enjoy! :3

"Theon has asked for your hand in marriage," Were the words that her father said to her. "Your mother and I have agreed on it." Sansa's heart thumped loudly at what she was hearing.

 _It worked!_ , Was what she wanted to scream but held herself from doing so. Instead, she nodded, looking nervous at the prospect. On the inside, however, she was grinning like an idiot that their plan was going well. They discussed more of the marriage alliance for House Stark and Greyjoy, making sure that it would be done when Sansa came of age.

She asked the obvious question that seemed to hang on her father's head at the very moment. "What about the marriage between our house and Baratheon?" She had heard it be practically proclaimed over dinner by a drunk Robert Baratheon. She saw Jaime cringe, having him and his fellow kingsguard men lead the drunk king away to sit on his chair. That wasn't the only thing that she had noticed, Cersei's sharp glares towards Sansa made her believe that Jaime had been avoiding the hell out of his twin. He kept on either training or walking around Winterfell with Myrcella as to avoid his twin. So far the only thing that had changed was that Bran was still walking and her marriage.

Ned pursed his lips. "Well, I have decided that either Rickon or Bran would be suited best for the princess. Rickon would be the best option considering how young he is at the moment along with the Princess. Robert will have to understand."

Sansa did agree although she was wary of King Robert's reaction to this. She noticed a letter with the seal of Evenfall Hall on it. "Evenfall?" Sansa asked out loud. Ned looked in her direction to the letter. "Yes, Lord Tarth's daughter Lady Brienne will be visiting us for a few weeks. Wants an alliance with her house and ours, one that I agree does not need marriage involved in it." Her father chuckled at the last part.

 _Everything is falling together._ She told herself.

* * *

Robert did understand, at least that's what Ned hoped his old friend did. Apparently not, as they stood at the statue of Lyanna in the cold crypts discussing the marriage alliance, Ned told him that it would be best for their younger children to be matched. "A Stark and a Baratheon would still be united, Robert," Ned said.

Robert had a stubborn look on his face but nodded his head in slight agreement. "But your girls-"

"Sansa is already betrothed to Theon Greyjoy and Arya is still digging her heels in the ice at the prospect of that. For now, my son and your daughter will unite our houses." He gave his friend a smile but Robert did not return it. Ned had a horrible feeling about this.

As he walked back, he caught his daughter walking around with Jaime Lannister and Princess Myrcella. He kept his eyes on the Kingslayer as he seemed to be regaling his eldest daughter and the Princess with a tale, making the young child laugh in delight. Sansa spotted Ned, and bid goodbye to Kingslayer and Princess before going to his side. She had look in her eyes, one that Catelyn noticed once.

_She's looking at us like we might disappear at any moments notice, Ned._

The look in her eyes could be described as something else for Ned, _as if she had seen the worst of war and came back from it._

"Father, I would like to talk to you privately. If that is alright?" She said. "Very well, Sansa."

She led him to the crypts once again and stopped at Lyanna's statue. Sansa looked at the statue as if Lyanna herself was there ready to tell her story. "Do you think ghosts can talk us in our dreams?" She said to him. Ned had to make sure he was hearing her correctly.

"I don't think so, why do you ask daughter?" "Because I saw Aunt Lyanna, holding a babe in her arms." The sentence made the insides of Ned's body freeze. He swallowed back his nerves as he asked Sansa, "Really?"

Sansa nodded very serious, too serious for a girl of only thirteen years. "I couldn't see what the babe looked like but she told me that it was my cousin. That is name was Aegon."

_His name is Aegon Targaryen, you have to protect him, Ned. Promise me, Ned, promise me._

Ned felt like whatever Sansa was saying, that she wasn't letting on. He looked her, from her hair down to the tremble of her lips. "Sansa-" But she cut him off, her eyes shining. "If he is our cousin like Aunt Lyanna says then we have to help him. The pack always survives with one another, he is part of our pack father."

 _But he is already among you._ He wanted to tell her. but he couldn't, it was far too dangerous with Robert here. He still remembered what Robert wanted to do, kill the two innocent siblings of Raeghar after the sacking of King's Landing, just like the murder of Princess Elia and her children. Just children he tried to tell Robert but he wouldn't listen.

The secret that he promised he dear sister to protect and he would still his last day. He promised Jon that he would tell him about his mother and he would honor it, by telling him the truth. Would it be best, to tell the truth to one of his children first before his nephew? All of this internal struggle he did not notice how his daughter kept looking at the statue of his sister.

His mind went back to the questions his daughter asked him. It clicked, slowly but it did. "The dreams showed you, they showed you something." He plainly stated. She looked at him, breaking into a nervous frown. "What did the Gods show you, Sansa."

Sansa looked down at the ground. "I don't want to upset you, Father." But after much coaxing she told him, how she saw a dream of her Aunt the baby in her arms before seeing her Aunt with him, the day she died in the tower of Joy. The way she described it in detail it was as if Sansa could have been there that day. Ned did not interrupt her until she finished her tale, the strange dream she had. "Where is he now?" She asked him.

"He is safe." He told her but that wasn't enough for Sansa. "Father, where is he? Is he even safe?" She seemed to be pleading with her eyes at him. To tell her where her cousin could be.

"Your cousin is safe, but Sansa this does not leave the crypt. I made a promise to your aunt many years ago and I intend to keep it. Your cousin needs to be kept in the dar for his safety until I tell him. Can you do that?"

Sansa nodded, her eyes determination shining through. "I swear it."

The last few days ended with Ned's announcement of her and Theon's betrothal to one another, making for a celebration once she came of age. She couldn't help but feel something wrong in the pit of her stomach at the look Robert Baratheon gave her father before changing it quickly to a loud drunken cheer. They changed something alright, something in Robert Baratheon for sure.

She did not have time to dwell on that as her attention focused on the talk of her wedding day, years from now.

* * *

_Dear Wench,_

_We will be traveling to King's Landing soon. Sansa will be with me along with her father and her sister, Arya. I will make sure to protect them as best as I can, as we_ _continue with the plan. Hopefully your travel North is safe. Theon will be waiting for you in Winterfell._

_Forever Yours,_

_J_

That was three days if anything they could still be there as Brienne made her way towards Winterfell. It did feel weird not having Podrick by her side, so used to her young Squier with her. She hoped he was doing well and would meet him soon.

It took no more than half the week to get to the North by ship but it was safer in her mind at least. She would probably make it by the end of the week if it hadn't been her bright idea and that of her father to go meet with the Starks. Her men and her carriage made it's way to Winterfell, not knowing if Jaime would still be there or would leave. She had no idea but this time around they would have to act like complete strangers around one another. Along with herself, Sansa and Theon.

Still, she would protect the Starks if it came to it and Winterfell as a whole. She hoped it did not have to come to it, but they had a plan hence why she was going North.

"Lady Brienne!" One of the knights said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"We shall be arriving soon." He said. She nodded and silently prayed to the gods that this work.

* * *

Sansa looked at her father as he talked with King Robert about the ongoings of the capital. Arya was sleeping away in the other carriage and she would have been in there but being stuck there for another day would have driven her insane. Ser Jaime offered her a seat on another stallion and she jumped at the chance, leaving Arya to slumber with Tommen and Myrcella. No doubt that once they got to King's Landing Arya would already be taught to use her Needle as she called it. Sansa, on the other hand, would plot while sowing a dress or two. Her mind again wandered to Winterfell, she left Lady with Theon, knowing that her direwolf would be in good hands until they met again. All the direwolves were alive for now, she wanted to keep it that way along with the owners. Plus, Lady would protect Theon, she told herself throughout the days as she headed to King's Landing.

Jaime and Sansa talked quietly about many things that might have been odd. But to them, it was something they knew, that Lady Brienne has indeed been making her way towards Winterfell. She could see Jaime's posture relax a bit but he was still worried about her arrival, Sansa did not blame him. She assured him that Brienne would be arriving safely there with some men from Evenfall to guard her. "She doesn't need to be guarded Sansa," He said lowly. "No, she doesn't." She agreed with him.

"Nervous?" Jaime said in a low voice, changing the subject. "Maybe. I'm not sure what we will be doing once we get there." She told the knight. "We keep our heads down and it will turn out alright for us Sansa."

The plan in question was to have two of them in pairings, Brienne with Theon making sure the Starks survived and that of Winterfell. While Sansa was with Jaime, keeping an eye on Ned Stark and making sure a repetition of the war never comes to fruition. They had to keep her father alive for this to come true, but what they did not know was that fate had other plans for this.

It would take at least four or five days to reach King's Landing. It would take another week or so for the plan to fall apart. But they did not know that they would be blindsided by this, as they had when the Gods offered them this chance to start over. For now, on the second day on their travels to King's Landing, all Sansa could think about was how this time it would be different.

 _It has to be different this time around,_ She thought to herself. _It has to go differently, I won't let him die again, I won't._

She heard one of the men announce their arrival to the capital.

 _The game will be played differently this time_ , Sansa swore to herself as she looked down the road.


	5. Everything Starts To Crumble From Within (So Say A Prayer For Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne arrives at Winterfell, Robb asks a question. Back in King's Landing, Sansa overhears Ned and Robert talk about the Queen of Meereen. Arya stumbles upon a secret along and so does someone else which leads to a dangerous plan. 
> 
> Chaos ensues, the plan diverges and Jaime leads an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself! Anyway, here is the next installment to this on-going story.  
> Also, just for the lack of confusion, Dany is Queen of Meereen in this story. Basically, I compacted S1-S4 of Dany's Arc about a year before the setting of S1 timeline. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon, a week or two it depends on my free time to write. Enjoy the chapter!

It was quite different this time around arriving at Winterfell. This time Sansa wasn't frozen half to death, or the cloud of White Walkers hanging over Winterfell. Instead, it was the days before the war that Brienne liked to see around the place she got to grow a bit fond of. No death coming to the walls, just the coming of the snow, of winter and Brienne herself.

"Lady Brienne, welcome to Winterfell." Lady Catelyn Stark says to her after arriving North. Brienne swallowed back a sob, giving the older woman a smile and says her thank yous before being introduced to the rest of the Stark siblings. Robb, Bran, Rickon, and Jon. Standing behind them is Theon who gives her a small smile, his eyes speaking to her- _nice to see you again._ She noticed that next to Theon's feet is a direwolf, just like Jon's direwolf Ghost. There are six direwolves this time around, Brienne notices but doesn't comment.

Instead, she goes on, talks to Catelyn and Robb about Tarth, her father's health and congratulating them on Ned Stark's position as the King's Hand. "Jon Arryn," Brienne muses. "My father and I were shocked to hear about his passing."

Robb seemed to be looking at her as if he was trying to deduce her matter of being here. "We have reason to believe that the Lannisters might have had something to do with this."

"I see," Was her only response. "I could see how possible it could but, I have my suspicion that it could be someone else, closer to Jon Arryn, but I'm not sure why anyone would kill Jon Arryn in the first place?"

* * *

The capital looked the same as it did when she first arrived here. The Sept was still intact, no whispers of a green wildfire that a Queen used to kill the Tyrells and everyone in it.

She got to work this time considering she wasn't betrothed to Joffrey so she had better access to things without the watchfulness of the guards. Like the library for example, while Arya built up her sword skill with the famed master Syrio, Sansa was getting her hands on books about the Targaryen dynasty, one that held more information about it from Aegon The Conqueror to the fall of Prince Raeghar at the Trident. All of it in a big book called, Fire and Blood.

She snuck it from the library under the careful watch of the Masters one day, bringing it to her room and reading it. She had scribbled some notes when she got a pain in her neck. Sansa decided that stopping at Jahereys I chapter was fine, she could catch up on it and instead walk around. It still made her uneasy, especially considering Littlefinger was here. She stayed close to her father whenever he was around.

Sansa walked quietly around the halls when she heard chatter in the back of the Throne room. There, hiding behind a pillar unseen, she heard the conversation between what appeared to be her father, King Robert and Queen Cersei.

They were currently in a heated argument, King Robert practically spitting as his voice rose. "She is their queen. The Queen of Meereen, that _Targaryen bitch_!" He bellowed. " _I should have properly killed her_."

Sansa's breath hitched. _Danearys_ is who they were talking about and Robert wasn't happy to hear of her growing power in the West of his kingdom. Her father's voice was the most distinctive of the group, his iciness reaching her ears. "What do you mean 'properly kill her'?"

"She was a threat-still is one Ned. She needs to be taken out before the dragons come back to Westeros and-" "And then what Robert? We aren't at war anymore, she hasn't done anything to deem her a threat minus the blood flowing through her veins, she's just a child." Ned insisted but it fell on deaf ears of the king. "She is not a child! She is a threat, a monster to this kingdom and will be properly dealt with permanently."

Sansa felt a hand grasp her arm and she started to panic only for Jaime's voice to calm her slightly knowing it wasn't a threat. He leads her away before anyone could see her, letting go of her arm once they were out of the Throne room. "What were you doing in there?" He asked her. Sansa couldn't lie to him, so she told him the truth. Jaime didn't interrupt them as they walked to her room.

"Has Robert tried to kill her before? Danearys, I mean?" Sansa asked Jaime. He nodded his head at her. "Yes, once but it failed. Last I heard, she rules over Meereen just like before, what are you think of Sansa?" He asked the young child.

"I don't know yet." She said truthfully. "But I'll let you know when I do Ser Jaime."

When she walked back into her room Arya was waiting for her, practicing her movements with her needle. When she looked up from her sword, she asked her sister, "Talking to the Kingslayer?"

Sansa bit down the urge to correct her sister's judgment on the older man. Brienne had told her, with Jaime's permission about the title that was given to him. She knew why Brienne was willing to defend Jaime from Daneanery's wrath when he came to Winterfell, he saved millions from a fiery death at the hands of the Mad King. It was strange now, having that information when nobody else knew. Her father did not know either and had looked at her and Jaime chatting on the way to King's Landing rather suspicious. She knew why her father was looking at Jaime that way, he still thought that the Lannisters had something to do with Jon Arryn's death when in reality it was all Littlefinger's doing. She had given Jaime a notice of this before leaving Winterfell in a note that he burned.

She would have to convince her father that it was someone else, with Jaime's help.

Arya was still waiting for Sansa's reply, she just shrugged. "I was, so what? He was kind enough to get me back to my room." It was all she said before going to do some embroidery. It was around the late afternoon when her father returned, Arya babbled to him about her work with her teacher. Sansa had finished her needlework and was now back on her notes, reading where she left off. Food had already been brought to the Starks and Ned ate not disturbing Sansa until Arya announced her walk with Jaime Lannister.

 _Damn you, Arya,_ Sansa wanted to tell her little sister. She did not get the chance to do so, as Arya left to go wander around and see if Syrio was around to practice once more leaving Sansa and ned alone. It had been over a week since they had been in King's Landing, Sansa could see how it had played out before in every crack of the Red Keep, only it was different. Like right now, this was different. "

"Jon is a what?" Arya stuttered. Sansa's eyes widened and looked panicked at her father who still had a calm look around him. After calming Arya down, he quickly closed the door and had both girls sit on the bed. There, he told Arya and Sansa everything, well not everything but the truth on who Jon really was.

"He's our cousin?" Arya's voice was a mixture of awe and confusion. "But he's still our brother, he's still family and that won't change for us." The youngest daughter of Ned Stark proclaimed to her father. He smiled and chuckled.

"It will take some getting used too, but you can not speak about this to anyone here, not until you are home. Do you understand me?" He told Arya and Sansa. Arya frowned at that, asking her father. "But why?"

"Because some people will want to hurt Jon and I can't let that happen to him." Her eyes widened with understanding instantly. "To keep him safe, we must never talk about this." Ned Stark said.

The only problem was, that someone had already heard unbeknown to the Starks just outside their chamber door someone was lurking and was on the way to rip the rug underneath their very feet.

* * *

"Lord Baelish," Robert rumbled as he sat on the throne. "What is it?"

Jaime looked at the man in front of him, remembering the wary looks Sansa sent him as she tried to avoid Littlefinger like a plague. If he had any say right now, he would personally send the man as a gift to Daenerys Targaryen's dragons. Instead, he stood there dutifully as a Kingsguard while Littlefinger looked at the King with concern. Something nagged at Jaime that nothing about this could be good.

It wasn't.

As Littlefinger spun a tale about Ned Stark hiding the son of Raeghar Targaryen, the product of rape between the dragon prince and Lyanna Stark, Jaime's mind was screaming. It was screaming at him to leave, with the Starks and Myrcella away from the storm that was coming their way. He could see it in Robert's eyes, how they darkened with every word that kept spewing out of Littlefinger's mouth.

"If this is true," Robert muttered. "Then Ned Stark is a traitor to the kingdom." Jaime noticed Cersei nodding to the King's words, putting her hand on his.

"It might be wise to arrest him before he finds out, make him tell his truth," Cersei said, her eyes going to Littlefinger. Jaime's insides froze with fear as he realized that his sister and Littlefinger might have planned this because of course, they did, Littlefinger was the one who murdered Jon Arryn in the first place after all. Robert ordered Jaime to round up Ned, bring him to the Throne room right away, Jaime bowed and left, knowing full well that he was not going to do that.

"Lannister," Barristan Selmy's words stopped him. He turned to face the Commander of the Kingsguard, once loyal to the Targeryans until their fall, Jaime did not know how Barristan would handle the news of a Targaryen living among the wolves. "Ser Barristan."

Barristan gave him a look before lowering his voice. "I saw the way you reacted to King Robert's command, of having Lord Stark sent to the dungeons. You are not going to do that are you?"

Jaime had no idea how the old man could have figured that out but he did, and he knew that Barristan could be trusted. "I plan to leave with them, sail somewhere. I also plan on getting my young niece out of here as well, I may need your help if you are willing to sever ties of the Kingsguard to help me." For a moment, Jaime thought the older man would knock him out and turn him in. Instead, he told Jaime to get the Starks and meet him in Myrcella's room where he would be getting the young princess read for travel. Jaime wanted to ask why he was helping him, maybe Barristan could read his face because he answered him. "You seem rather fond of Lord Eddard's eldest daughter, I do not think you want to see her father killed."

It was the truth, Jaime wanted to ask Barristan why he was helping him, maybe it was for the last living son of Raeghar Targaryen? He couldn't know, he did want to know but he did not have time to answer or ask the old man about his motives and gave him a nod, trusting him. With that, both men left to fulfill their duty.

He knocked on the door to the Stark's chamber, Arya answered it. She silently let him in, they were having dinner and Jaime was about to ruin it all.

"Lord Stark, I need you to trust me at this very moment." Were the first words to come out of his mouth. Jaime wanted to slap himself for that but he couldn't afford it, time was of the essence for them all. Ned raised an eyebrow, his face a stubborn set that reminded him of Jon Snow, older with a scar and lines across his face. "Littlefinger betrayed you, told the King about your son Jon Snow, not being a bastard of your loins."

Ned's face paled instantly and Sansa's eyes grew in fear. "The plan is over," She unintentionally said out loud drawing looks of confusion on Ned and Arya. "What plan Sansa?" Ned asked. Sansa stood still, as if trying to make herself invisible at this very moment but failed. Her eyes flickered to Jaime's and he seemed to know what she was trying to tell him. That in order for Ned to trust him, they will have to somewhat tell him the truth.

So, Sansa quickly told her father of Gods, a horrible war and how the Gods gave a couple of people a mission to stop it. It was her and Ser Jaime, as she figured it out during his stay at Winterfell. It was a white lie but they couldn't possibly go into greater detail over the war that followed after Ned Stark's death, that would be for later. Sansa pleaded with her father, "Please, he's trying to help us. He wouldn't have gone here and warned us about this if he was lying."

He could see Ned's mind going back and forth in a battle over this. "I swear it, Lord Stark. If we do not leave now, we might never get a chance and your children will be in danger, we must go now." He had to go, get them and Myrcella out of here before everything went to utter shit. Ned nodded. "If you betray us, I will personally kill you."

Jaime wanted to make a joke but decided against it. Instead, he helped get the Stark's ready, packing Sansa's book, a huge red and black book that had papers stuffed in between the pages of the book, into a sack that he found one of the maids left behind before taking them to the Princess room. There, Barristan was finishing gathering a sack for the Princess travels. Myrcella who was excited to see her friend Sansa here hugged the older girl. Barristan exchanged pleasantries with Ned as if they weren't stressed about the thought of dying at the King's command at this very moment. They left the Princess room quickly walking down the hall, Barristan handed cloaks to the three Starks, having already tied one around Myrcella. Arya and Sansa put the hoods over their head covering their faces just like Ned did.

"Where are we going, Uncle Jaime?" She asked him. "We are going on a trip but we have to be quiet, can you do that for me?" He asked the little girl. She eagerly nodded and Jaime picked her up in his arms, Ned carried Arya in his arms, the cloak still hiding her face, and Sansa stuck close to the two men as they quickly snuck out of the Red Keep.

The gods might have been on their side for now, as they easily snuck out of the castle, the sun was now lowering in the horizon changing the sky to twilight. It covered them well, as they snuck out of the Red Keep into the streets of the capital.

By the morning, Ned Stark, his children, the Princess, Barristan Selmy, and Jaime Lannister will be long gone and the King will sound the horns of war towards Winterfell.

* * *

The news arrived rather swiftly only two days later after the escape.

Brienne, Theon or the Starks had no idea of what transpired days before, only when news came from Lord Baelish. Catelyn Stark's scream shattered the calmness throughout Winterfell, Robb tried to calm her while Brienne shakily read the letter out loud. Theon helped the Lady of Winterfell up into her seat once more as Brienne finished reading the letter.

"They call him a traitor?" Robb said in disgust. "Why? What has he done?"

"It said here that he hid a," She paused trying to make sure she read it correctly. "That Lord Stark hid a Targaryen as his bastard. The supposed heir to the Iron Throne, son of Prince Aegon Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

The words that were placed in the letter seemed to click in Catelyn Stark and in Robb Stark because they instantly called for Jon Snow to be present in the great hall. He was about to leave Winterfell towards the wall to be part of the Night Watch, but now it seemed that could not happen with the threat hanging over the young man's head. Catelyn seemed to be in shock, her hands shaking as she let out another sob.

Theon looked over at Brienne with concern and she did not blame him. She was worried as well, for the Starks and importantly for Jaime and Sansa's well being at this moment. What were they going to do, now that the biggest secret to ever grace the Seven Kingdoms was out and spreading like wildfire was consuming them all? Brienne knew that if a fight was coming, she would be prepared along with Theon. They had a duty to protect Winterfell and most importantly the Starks that currently resided in its walls.

When they finally have a chance to talk, it is in the Godswood.

"They are smart, if Robert's men haven't found them yet that means that they are still alive and have left King's Landing." Theon insisted. "We have to go with the plan still. Even if it feels like we are sitting ducks waiting for someone to strike us first."

Brienne had to agree with that sentiment. There was nothing they could do for Jaime or Sansa at this impossible moment.

Only saying a prayer for them.


	6. The Lion, The Wolves, The Fawns, The Old Knight, and The Wolf Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barristan, Jaime, Ned, Sansa, Myrcella, and Arya make their escape, they meet another person to help them. As more of the news about Ned Starks escape comes out, and Robert's call to arms against Winterfell reaches the North, the Starks hold court. Theon and Brienne are concerned about the prospect of the Stark's alliances with one house. Robert Baratheon is not happy again but he at least has some inside information from an informant.
> 
> Meanwhile, Dany hears of the chaos brewing in Westeros and muses on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Next chapter will be uploaded by the end of this week or next week, until then here is this! 
> 
> Enjoy the story. :3

The night still covered them throughout their escape. Myrcella still clung to him as did Arya to Ned, Sansa stayed glued to her father's side, holding his hand tightly as Barristan led them all the way to a place where "a young man that I know can help us leave." he mentioned to Jaime and Ned in hushed tones as they walked along the streets. They could hear the march of the Kingsguard as Barristan made them walk to into another street missing the guards by an inch. Jaime could hear Myrcella whimper lightly and he rubbed her back, soothing her worries and his as well.

The moon shone on them as the group made it's way to the Smithy's shop, there Barristan knocked on the wooden door, it swung open to find a rather younger looking Gendry Waters at the door. Jaime was taken aback by Gendry, shocked to find him here but then again he had heard rumors about Robert's bastards being around here in King's Landing before the war. Still, he was most surprised to find him knowing Barristan at all.

"Gendry, I need your help lad." Was all Barristan said before the young man nodded as he heard the smith bark loudly. "Hello again Lord Stark," Gendry said. Barristan explained to them that he had Gendry help him with his armor a couple of times before letting him on their escape plans quietly away from the smithy's door. Jaime wondered if Barristan knew that Gendry was Robert's bastard but he did not let on and had the young man lead them away down to the docks. He also wondered how Gendry knows Ned but those questions would have to wait.

"Come on lad, you'll be needed by us," Barristan said. Gendry seemed a bit in shock but even Ned and Jaime had to agree with the old man's sentiment about needing Gendry. He was a skilled blacksmith and they could use another person's help in their navigation with heavy lifting and such things. The young man hesitated for a few seconds but was finally convinced by Ned Stark and agreed to go with them out of King's Landing. They found an unmarked ship, Gendry quickly went back to the Smithy's shop to gather a few things before hustling back with a heavy bag. "Some food from my day and some money, not that enough but it could help us wherever we are going." He shrugged before putting the large bag into the hull of the ship. Jaime also noticed a bit of food that could possibly last them a full two weeks and water before they knew it, they were leaving the port in the dead of night.

Ned and Barristan had all the children sleep in the cabin quarters, Jaime carefully tucked in Myrcella, giving the young girl his Kightsguard cloak as a blanket before heading up. Sansa was still up, reading the book, the notes haphazardly placed in between the pages as he remembered. The sea at night looked terrifying and isolated as the sail pushed them farther away from King's Landing to the open sea.

They were free but for how long?

The three men took turns making sure the ship sailed to the destination that they wanted to leave, wherever destination they should agree on. For now, they needed to get away from King's Landing and when the sun rises they would decide on where to land.

For now, they sailed away into the night.

* * *

They were going to war once more.

A day had passed since the escape of the Starks and Jaime Lannister (rumors were spreading that he was a hostage of the Starks, others suggest that he had helped Ned escape with Barristan's help. Theon liked the latter's rumor better) Robb and Catelyn have been having talks with many of their neighbors in the North. Brienne herself even helped, making sure that her father knew of what was to happen. Theon did not want to look at the letters his father has sent, knowing full well what they would entail, he opened one after getting fed up and he decided to do what he should have done before. He went to Catelyn Stark, still grieving the disappearance of her husband and daughters, giving her the letter that his father sent to him. In it, his father suggested Theon avenge the Greyjoys, turn his back and if he did so he will be taken back as a Prince of Pyke. He did that once, differently but this time around Theon wouldn't do it.

He reassured her that his allegiance was with the Starks. "I'm more wolf now that a Kraken," He told the older woman. She agreed and said that his father will be dealt with swiftly once the war was over. His stomach churned at the mention of the war and cursed the Warrior out mentally. Catelyn also told him about the call to arms, one of them being the Boltons much to Theon's internal concern. He wanted to tell Lady Catelyn that the Bolton's will switch side once they see an advantage to move their status up. But he held his tongue and left to go tell Brienne the news.

Much like him, Brienne did not like that the Bolton's were coming. "We will have to keep an eye on them," She told him. "I have a bad feeling about all of this Theon. We need to come up with an escape plan if another takeover is upon us. We need to protect that family if Winterfell is taken over." He had to agree with Brienne, this, the playing field was leveled and now they had no idea but to trust their instincts, their memories and hope they lived.

A day later after his talk with Lady Catelyn, Theon was trying not to stare at Lord Bolton and Ramsey Bolton. They, along with some of the Northen men that came to meet with the Starks to talk about going to war against the Baratheons. The Mormonts of Bear Island led by Lady Maege Mormont and many other houses who swore fealty to the Starks made their way into Winterfell after Robb called them all up to arms for war against the King.

Theon remembered little Lyanna Mormont, Lady Maege's daughter who had valiantly died in the Long Night and by Sansa's account after they burned along with mourning the dead told him the tale of Lyanna shaming the Lords in the hall. He hoped to meet Lyanna who was around eight years old when the war broke out. He was correct when Catelyn asked about the young girl, he and Brienne exchanged a smile remembering the young girl.

As everyone got settled Theon's back straightened when Roose Bolton spoke up, asking what Robb would do. Theon made his hands stop shaking, digging his nails into his tighs and look pensive to the map on the table. Robb spoke about sending men to the front line and Theon could not pay attention after that, his mind swimming back in time to when he was a prisoner here by the Boltons. He looked up noticing Roose's face, his eyes flicking from different areas on the map that it reminded Theon of a man looking for something he wanted.

The look meant trouble, Theon just knew it in the pit of his gut. But what trouble, he hoped he would never see it, but the Seven already liked screwing with him no doubt they would continue this trail.

* * *

"My King," Littlefinger spoke softly to the king. Robert looked at him, the scowl had not left his face since the guards announced that Ned Stark and his daughter were missing, having escaped. Not only that but Princess Myrcella, Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy were missing as well, it did not take for them to connect the dots. That both knights have helped the Starks escape and took the Princess with them as well. The last part still stumped Littlefinger but he knew that the Starks were too loyal to the North, Robert knew that as well.

"Is he there already?" Robert asked. Littlefinger nodded his head, next to Robert, Queen Cersei who screamed her head off at what her twin did ("Traitor!" She snarled for the heavens to hear, the lioness roared. "I want her brought back and his head on a platter!" Nobody had to ask who's head she wanted the most, as it hung in the name air, unspoken.)

Littlefinger said yes, confirming to the King about his ally in Winterfell. That the eldest child of the Starks already started calling up the arms to fight them, it gave Robert even more reason to start a war with his old friend's ally. Littlefinger also knew that Lysa Arryn was in his grasp and now that Ned was on the run it would only be time till Winterfell actually fell to the Baratheon's.

Yes, everything was falling into place. 

"I want to make sure the North knows it's place in my kingdom," Robert said coldly. "No words should reach their ears, the less they know the better we have a chance to strike. Maybe this should draw out Ned from wherever he's hiding. Let our friend know of such a plan."

Littlefinger bowed and went to go write a letter.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen was distracted as her children roared up into the sky. Ruling Meereen for less than a year was a challenge for Dany but the peace that she found in her room at the moment, away from heavy duty was a relief for her. At only sixteen years old she was a liberator, breaker of chains and mother to her three dragons as they called her. Her children still roared in the distance flying up in the sky as they have always done. She smiled but did not look in their direction, instead, she looked at the letters that she received from her advisor. She had sent Jorah Mormont to mill about Westeros, finding out what had been going on ever since her escape many years ago.

Jorah's words kept ringing in her ears when she read it out loud, "Westeros is falling apart because a living heir of your brother Rheagar lives, hidden in the North for a long time."

So another Targaryen lives and the world falls apart because the Dragons keep on breathing. _We are very hard to kill,_ she thought to herself. _But that doesn't mean we have to do it alone._

Until then, Daenerys Targaryen will have to wait until the coin falls, and it will fall all while everyone holds their breaths.


	7. The Siege Of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Barristan, and Ned discuss their next options to safety from Robert while on a boat. Jon Snow is called back home to Winterfell by Robb, it is there that a life-shattering secret is told to him. Brienne and Theon decide to put the plan in motion when hell is unleashed upon Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos guys! I'm happy that you are loving it just as much as I am having fun writing this. Enjoy the chapter! :3

Jaime walked towards Barristan and Ned, the two men were hunched over the table of a map while navigating the ship in the sea. It was morning now, taking note of the children who were marveling at the sea and the ship. Sansa was making sure Myrcella wasn't going to fall overboard while Arya practiced her moves as Gendry watched in the corner of his eyes. It has been a few days now as they sailed and they needed to land soon. He sat down, glancing at the map on the table.

Barristan and Ned acknowledged him, Ned still looking at him with a hint of suspicion. If they had to survive this, he needed Ned Stark to trust him fully as his eldest daughter did. So when he proposed where to hide, both men looked at him as if he lost his head. Maybe he has with the time traveling that the Gods did to him and the rest of his companions.

They discussed with Jaime about where to land. Barristan wanted to travel to Essos, more importantly, Meereen to meet with the Dragon Queen and have her protect them. Ned wanted to land somewhere else, like the Trident where the Tullys would be happy to keep them safe. Jaime disagreed with both those plans, especially going to Daenerys Targaryen, they would have to wait until then to meet her. Jaime proposed another house they could go to.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Barristan hissed. "They'll kill both you and the Princess if you were to step foot there! They haven't forgotten what happened to their own Princess during the Rebellion, not likely they'll give you a warm welcome in Dorne."

"We have to try," Jaime persisted. "Dorne may be our chance for safety, especially with the children in our care at the moment Barristan. The Starks and the Martell's have something in common-their independence from this bloody kingdom. I do not blame them for that train of thought but if we persuade them, they can be an ally to us, especially the Starks at the moment." He looked over at Ned who seemed to be in deep thought.

Jaime's heart hammered in his chest waiting for the older man's response. It was a foolish idea, a foolish plan overall but he wanted Dorne on their side this time around in the war. If they got Dorne to the North's side it could end the war before it began, in Jaime's mind at least it made some sense. But what about Ned Stark's mind?

"Let us try Ser Barristan," Ned said to the commander. "We need to land, food will be running low and the children cannot be on the open sea for so long. Let us try our luck in Dorne, they won't take kindly to a Lannister's presence there but we must try."

Ser Barristan grumbled but obliged and went to chart the course to Dorne. It was there, being left alone with the wolf that Jaime felt uneasy. He knew why Ned did not trust him that well, not only because of his Kingslayer title but for the death of Jon Arryn. He still thought that his family somehow was involved in the death, hell he did not know about it.

"I have no idea why you helped us when you did Ser Jaime," Ned said. "You were innocent, I couldn't let you or your children suffer because of it," Jaime responded.

Ned still had that look on his face as he stared at Jaime. As if he knew something, something damaging but did not know how to tell him. Maybe he did but couldn't pinpoint how Jaime would react, except Jaime knew what he would ask him. It was only a matter of time considering in their past life, Ned Stark found out during the weeks in King's Landing. So, Ned did asking him bluntly about his relationship with Cersei and what he knew about it.

Jaime, who might have had the expression of regret and of a wounded man written on his face made Ned Stark not look at him with the expression he had mere moments ago. Jaime told him the truth, about finding out himself that the two eldest of Cersei's children were his, hiding that fact from everyone did not know and had ended that relationship mere month's ago. He told his tale from beginning to end, even the day he earned his title as the 'Kingslayer' bringing shock to Ned's face.

"I've told you my tale," He told the older man. "Your turn old wolf." He gave him a grin, as Ned launched into his story.

When Ned did finish, Jaime sat back in his chair and gave a low whistle. "You saved your nephews life, hiding him as a bastard," Jaime said. "I did what I had to do, to keep my promise," Ned responded.

They did not talk after that, only a few minutes later Ned spoke up again. "Why did you bring the Princess with us?"

"How long have you known about Gendry being Robert's bastard?" Jaime countered not wanting to talk about Myrcella. "A week. It was a week," Ned said. "You were trying to figure out Jon Arryn's death," Jaime asked. Ned nodded narrowing his eyes and bringing that suspicious look back to his face. _So much for being an ally,_ Jaime thought to himself.

_If Brienne heard me, she'd smack me upside the head for that tactless move._

"You think my house had something to do with it," Jaime stated and again Ned nodded. "Well, I certainly didn't kill the man. Poison isn't my choice of weapon as you've learned," Jaime joked. He sobered up quickly since Ned did not crack a smile reminding him of Arya's looks. "I don't have a motive but," He hesitated on the last part wondering how he can let Ned Stark know he trusted the wrong man from the beginning since coming to King's Landing.

"But?" Ned prodded him. Jaime continued as he regained his bravery, "But someone close to the Arryns could be the cause of it, as I've noticed after the man's death. Petyr Baelish." Well, it was the blunt fact that he threw at Ned Stark, verbally smacking him.

"Baelish? But why would he-Why?" Ned stuttered before regaining control over his voice again. Jaime shrugged. "I do not know but I do know this, he did not hesitate to throw you to the king. He was the one who told your nephew's identity, his heritage to the man that had a rebellion named after him. He saw a chance, took it and has now started a new war."

"I see," Ned said. "Once we dock on Dorne and if the Princes give us shelter, I will contact Lady Catelyn with your suspicions. You said it yourself, Lord Baelish did tell the truth about my nephew's identity but with Jon Arryn's death, you might be on to something, Lion." Ned gave him a brief smile which Jaime returned. So the wolf does have some sense of humor in him?

"You did not answer my question regarding the Princess, Jaime," Ned spoke after a beat passed. They could hear Sansa try to stop Arya and Myrcella interrupt Ser Barristan. The old man laughed and was loudly telling them a wild tale about the days of dragons ruling over Westeros. "Why did you bring her?"

Jaime swallowed back his first response and mulled over it. "She'll die if she stays there. Call me mad but the girl is innocent, truly." "Die?" Ned asked him. Jaime nodded telling him that "I don't know why but if I had left her there alone, she might not have survived what would be coming to the kingdom."

"And what would that be Jaime Lannister?"

"Death and chaos," Jaime said, his voice sounding older than it ever was, sounding like it did back during the nights leading up to the Battle at Winterfell. "That's what's coming to Westeros Ned Starks. What's coming is Death and chaos."

* * *

Some of the Starks alliances were staying in Winterfell as Robb made sure to mark down what parts they would meet on the battlefield. Theon avoided the meetings with the Boltons, if he had to go Theon would stick by Brienne's side with Lady at his heels.

Today however Theon and Brienne were in the library. They seemed to be lost in thought as they were drawing up an escape plan, rumors were swirling around that Robert was already marching men to the North. They had no idea if it was true or not but they could not risk it. Theon said that a large carriage could contain the younger Starks and all of the direwolves, leaving the adults to hide with cloaks in the night. Brienne made sure to keep her men close to her, and told one of them to disguise the ship and be ready to leave at a moments notice with her words.

But his mind was away from the plan and onto a past war. Is death or what had happened after he died is what was going through his head. "Brienne?" The older woman turned to look at him, her attention pulled away from a map outlining Winterfell. "Yes?"

"What happened, after the battle against the Night King?" He asked, his voice slightly wavering but he pushed on. "Bran. He survived?" Brienne's eyes softened as she nodded making Theon exhale. He did what he had to do that day, Bran survived.

"Arya Stark killed the Night King," Brienne stated. Theon had to pause to give himself time to have that sentence sink in. "Wait, what? Did she kill him? How?" His eyes widened and his mouth opened making Brienne grin. She told him the story from beginning to end. So many people died, including himself that day but Arya saved them all.

"The battle goes on for us," Theon said. "In that life or the new one, it goes on," Brienne told him. They did not speak of what could happen next because they had no idea what could go on. All they could do is try to move the scales in their favor to survive.

They were standing on needles ready to jump at any moments notice, jump away from the incoming fire that will be coming down on them all.

* * *

The gates opened for Jon Snow's arrival riding next to the young man was Benjen Stark, Lady Catelyn and Robb greeted them before whisking him away from prying eyes to his room.

"You are going to war?" Jon asked his brother noticing Theon standing next to a tall blonde haired woman. She introduced herself as Brienne of Tarth, the heir of Evenfall.

News of the catastrophe from King's Landing has surrounded the Night's Watch, when just as Jon got used to it, Uncle Benjen told him that Lady Catelyn had asked him back to Winterfell along with Benjen himself. They rode back.

"I am," Robb said his nostrils flaring with the rage that was seen these days on his face. "But why call me back then?" Jon told his brother and Lady Catelyn. Benjen noticed the tremble in Lady Catelyn's lips as she looked at Jon. "Cat?" He asked his sister-in-law.

"There is something we need to tell you," She said looking at Jon.

Jon's face was in shock along with Benjen, who's eyes were misty because the woman that gave life to Jon was his sister, the sister that he thought had died by Rhaegar Targaryen's hands. That was a lie as Catelyn told them the truth as to why Ned Stark escaped King's Landing.

Jon was quiet, his dark eyes towards the ground and not looking at his family or anyone in general. Benjen placed a hand on his shoulder drawing his eyes to his uncle. "You are still one of us, a part of me, of Ned, and your mother," The way he said 'mother' was soft as tears started spilling down his cheeks. "A Stark in blood, Jon."

"And now with dragon's blood in me," He muttered, a worried look crossing his face. "Is that way the King tried to lock them up? Because of me?"

Catelyn did not say anything but nodded. "Yes, Robert-he tried to lock up Ned, branded him a traitor to the crown for hiding a Targaryen. He managed to escape with Arya and Sansa but we don't know if they.. if he-" She couldn't finish the sentence without letting out a sob. "What do we do now?" Jon asked.

"We keep you here with us. The Night's Watch, it's too far away from us to keep an eye on you if something were to happen," Robb responded. "Uncle, we'd be more than happy to have you with us, we could use all the Starks for this," Robb said to his Benjen. The older man looked at his nephew nodding his head. "I would be honored."

* * *

A second week passed, no word about Ned Stark or the Stark's daughters since their supposed escape. Brienne and Theon kept their ears opened for any news of them.

A second week passed when the attacks struck. None of them could have known of the imminent dangers that lurked no matter how much Brienne and Theon tried to observe Roose Bolton and the many lords and ladies that passed by Winterfell to pledge allegiance with Robb. Most of the houses in the North left to the places where their men were setting up in their castles away from Winterfell. The Mormonts were the last to leave and left the Starks alone once more. All Theon and Brienne could do were take turns with Nymeria and Lady at their sides to watch the skies turn from black, to orange then finally a blue sky. But when it finally did hit them, they were blindsided.

The wind howled drowning out the footsteps the was closing in on Winterfell. Theon could see the men lining up, from his spot on the walls of Winterfell, could see the outlines of the banners. Baratheon and Boltons. Theon quickly went to go find Benjen, who was just walking up to his shift hauling the older an by the arms when a loud boom pounded the doors. "The Boltons," Theon said breathlessly to the older Stark. "They betrayed us. The Baratheon are here along with hundreds more men, we need to get your family out of here along with their wolves." Lady was still by his side, wining slightly. Theon caressed her as if to calm her down and probably himself more than her.

So they were off, Benjen went to go wake up Catelyn and as Theon found some of the men from Tarth, gathering extra supplies to the hidden carriage, another boom could be heard as men screamed from both sides. Robb and Jon both wanted to fight but Catelyn grabbed both their arms. "No," She said. "I will not have both of you die. We stay together."

"Your mother is right," Benjen came with a sleepy Rickon in his arms and a bleared eyed Bran. His face was full of anger especially in his eyes, fueled by what was going on. As if the screams from both sides that were fighting was fueling him. "The pack must always stay together." He told Robb and Jon, they backed down. Brienne was right on the floor with one of her guards, Ethan, if Theon remembered correctly. "This way." She screamed at them. The direwolves were running with the family as Brienne's men and herself were looking out as they made it the kitchens and out towards a passageway.

After much turning and stopping to hear the attacks grow louder, the doors finally broke and Winterfell was overrun by Baratheon, Bolton and Lannister men, no doubt as they ran towards the carriage that waited for them outside. Finally to the carriage that the men hid in the woods covered in tree branches and shrubs. Benjen and Osha, who carried the younger Stark boys climbed into the carriage first, laying down the sleep children, covering them in blankets and food. Then it was the rest of the Starks, having the men cover them in cloaks and hunched down. The direwolves were laying at their feet, on the ground of the carriage as Brienne and her men road off. The road was bumpy, hear it crunch underneath along with the screams of Winterfell and the soft cries coming from Lady Catelyn. Robb and Jon, both looked devastated along with Benjen Stark, tears rolled down their faces but they made no sound.

Theon felt sick, remembering the way Roose Bolton looked at the map knowing full well he had the Starks playing like fools. He should have said something but withdrawing plans with Brienne and worried about Sansa, how could he go to Robb with a lack of evidence about Bolton?

He mentally kicked himself but stopped himself. _They are still alive because of you and Brienne. They are still alive._ That was the only thing that released the contractions around his heart and lungs, as Lady butted his shin. The direwolf seemed to like him more and more around the weeks.

Theon couldn't help but feel utterly useless and no doubt by the way Brienne held herself up, she felt just like him over the events even if they did have to see the bright side that they got the Starks out alive, the fact that Winterfell once again still felt wrong. Like history was paralleling what had happened or what would happen years later in another time.

"We will get Winterfell back," Robb said, his voice trying to sound strong and it did but even Theon could hear the slight waver in the man's voice. Rickon and Bran, still guarded by Summer and Shaggydog were fast asleep once more even with the slight bump in the road here and there, they still slept. "They wanted a war and that's what we will give them."


	8. Of Tarth and Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks, Theon, and Brienne sail off to Tarth. On her home, they find out news of the siege on Winterfell has already spread. Theon finds out much worse news and Brienne contemplates to the grim future of Westeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with this chapter! Looks like the Starks (plus Brienne and Theon) are going to figure out who could join them in this fight. 
> 
> Don't own the quote used for this chapter. Just stuck with me when I was finishing it up and decided to put it in there (will be using more quotes used for a future chapter for now on.) Enjoy it guys, next chapter we jump back to Sansa and the trip to Dorne...dun dun DUUUN!

_"No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man."_   
**― Heraclitus**

They seemed to be sailing for what seemed like days, which it was. It had been less than a day since they all fleed Winterfell. None of them talked about it, still mourning their home as if it was an actual person that died. For the Starks it might be such as that, Winterfell has been under the Stark's blood since before Aegon's Conquest. Now, as they fled to god knows where all Theon could think about was Sansa.

Was she was alright? Was Jaime Lannister keeping the promise he made to Lady Brienne to keep Sansa safe? Where the seven bloody hells did they hide? Will they return to them soon?

All these questions that Theon could not answer for himself.

They were to arrive at Tarth in a matter of days with the sky clear and on their side of the winds, they would be there soon. Safe and sound, that's what Brienne assured Lady Catelyn, Benjen, and Robb when they left the docks in the night. Now in the morning, Bran and Rickon were leaning over the rails to look at the blue sea. All while the children looked at the sea with the men of Tarth making sure they were safe, the adults were discussing where to go. They couldn't possibly live on the sea forever, maybe Theon could?

He joked about it once to Sansa, before the times of war and betrayal when she was just a little girl. Theon shook his head of any thoughts about the Red Wolf of Winterfell when Robb called his name. He walked back inside the small quarters where a table was, a map and multiple people surrounding it.

Catelyn Stark looked like she cried herself to sleep, because she did, holding onto Rickon and Bran when the wind blew them away from the North. The seas could never drown a broken heart, especially one broken as Catelyn's was at the moment.

Lady was still by his side, currently, she was laying down at his feet when he sat down at the table with everyone. "Where do we go now?" Theon voiced the obvious.

"Lady Brienne has offered us safety in Tarth-" Benjen seemed to persist but Lady Catelyn shook her head. "My sister Lysa can give us shelter as well as my House."

"Cat, with all due respect I think Tarth will be our best option. The Vale and the Trident will be the obvious places where the King will look for us, going to Tarth will be our only option to keep us safe, to keep Bran and Rickon safe. Not to mention Robb and Jon safe as well." Benjen pointed out to the Lady of Winterfell. Catelyn seemed to look at it through his perspective because she relented at the end. Brienne told them that she will tell her men that they will be heading home.

"Tarth will welcome you, my father will make sure that all of you are safe." Theon hoped it came to that because he would not be able to stomach Tarth falling to the same demise as Winterfell.

* * *

It would be almost a week since they fled when they finally made it to the Sapphire Isle. Theon noticed the content look on Brienne's face as she pointed out the Isle.

"It's beautiful," Theon told her.

They docked and made hurry to enter the Evenfall Hall, where her father was waiting for them. Selwyn Tarth did indeed welcome them, hugging his daughter. His eyes twinkled, tears unshed at the thought that he might have lost his daughter at the siege. He then walked up to Lady Catelyn and murmured his condolences to her. "Tarth is with the Starks, we will stand with you in this time of need."

After freshening up, Lord Selwyn was not done with talking. Apparently, he had heard news about the sacking of Winterfell after they had fled. "The Boltons are now the wardens of the North."

It sent waves of anger on the elder Starks and fear to seep into Theon's body. He remembered the Bolton's rule over Winterfell once, he wasn't there this time but it would be a dark time for the North until a Stark returns to ruling over their home once again. They discussed what they can do but it seemed futile. If they tried contacting any of their allies, it would be sending the Boltons and Robert Baratheon a signal to come and find them.

When they all left, Theon was pacing back and forth in his room. On his bed, Lady was looking at him with curiosity. Ever since Sansa left Lady in his charge, it felt like they bonded in a way. He cared for the direwolf and the wolf became a sense of safety for him. As if anchoring him to the world telling him, _you are safe, you will be alright Theon._ He understood why Sansa cared for and loved for Lady so much before.

Theon went up to ruffled her head lightly but he continued to pace when a knock stopped him. It was one of the maids, telling him that Lady Brienne would like to talk with him in the study. He nodded and as he left, noticed that Lady was going with him. He let the door close behind his chambers and followed the maid.

It was in the large study that he found both Brienne and her father talking quietly with Lady Catelyn along with Robb Stark and Jon Snow when the maid interrupted them letting them know that Theon was here. Selwyn said him thank you and when Theon entered, she let the door close behind him with a loud slam.

"Lord Selwyn," He said with a bow.

"Loyal thing, that wolf is," He said with amusement as his eyes looked at Lady. Theon merely nodded, giving the older man a smile. "She is, her owner is who Lady is most attached to. I'm just filling in until her return." His smiled wanned towards the end not daring to look in Lady Catelyn's direction at the mention of Sansa.

"I don't think I got your name lad," He said. "My name is Theon Greyjoy, a ward of Winterfell, Lord Selwyn."

"Ah, the prince of Pyke, I presume?" He asked Theon. "Yes. But I'm more Wolf than Kraken, Lord Selwyn." Cracking a smile at the Lord of Tarth, receiving one in return.

"Then you are aware of what your father has been brewing?" He asked him. Theon swallowed dryly instantly remembering the letter his father sent, gleeful at the opportunity to take over Winterfell with his help. He knew what Lord Selwyn was talking about. "They started another rebellion?"

"Worse," Brienne spoke up. "They've joined forces with the Baratheons and Lannisters."

Theon frowned. "What about the rumors surrounding the eldest of the Lannisters, Ser Jaime?"

"That Jaime and Ser Barristan smuggled Ned and his daughters out of King's Landing? The Crown certainly seems to think so, they have made them both outlaws for kidnapping the Princess as well as helping prisoners escape the capital." Selwyn said. "If there are any people in Westeros who see that man, he'll be dragged back to King's Landing."

"And what if it is true, that Jaime Lannister turned his back on the crown and smuggled supposed traitors out of King's Landing? What do we say about that?" Theon asked the old man. "Then we hope that Jaime Lannister is on our sides, must have had a change in his heart or brain to join forces with Ned Stark and take the young Princess from her home."

"For now, Brienne will try to contact Renly Baratheon to see reason. He is an old acquaintance with my daughter, hopefully, she'll get to reach him before his brothers have any say." Selwyn seemed determined to at least have a Baratheon who could see some sense. Theon wanted to say it was foolish but kept his mouth shut.

"For now," Lady Catelyn's voice prodded him back to the present. "We wait. I have to protect my sons and not to mention the rightful heir to the throne." Jon seemed to pale a bit at the realization of his heritage's impact on the realm. The last part Theon had forgotten about, which was true. Jon being the only living heir to Prince Rhaegar made him the actual ruler of Westeros. He wondered how Daenerys Targaryen felt about finding out that another candidate for the Iron Throne was alive? Theon hoped that the Dragon Queen wouldn't do anything to harm Jon or else it would end up in another bloodbath.

"What about The North?" Robb asked. "We can't let them suffer!"

"And we cannot let their lords all die, Robb!" Catelyn shot back at her eldest son. "The best thing for the North is for the Starks to survive. There must always be a Stark at Winterfell, _always_. We gather forces, take back what is ours and make Robert Baratheon pay for what he did to your father and sisters. That is what we will do."

 _So much for preventing war,_ Theon thought warily. _We just started one all over again._

* * *

They were restless, Brienne could see it in each of the Starks. The way they held one another, even the children Bran and Rickon seem to realize that they weren't going back to Winterfell anytime soon.

Still, they tried their best to blend in with the people of Tarth. Their cover story was that they were from the North, a widow, her brother, and her children all distant cousins of Lord Selwyn. They did not utter their names when going out to the public, only in the Hall of Evenfall did they say them out loud.

The wolves stayed with them all around, she spotted Lady with Theon, remembering how he mentioned to her that Sansa had left Lady in his charge till she returned.

 _And they will,_ Her mind told her. _They will return and we'll end this war before it gets worse along with the dead that rises._

She still had that at the back of her mind-the Night King and his forces. Benjen told them, seeing the denial at the tip of both Lady Catelyn's and Robb Stark's tounges at the ready before Benjen insisted that it was true. "That's why the lad that Ned beheaded came back," He had said. "He saw the dead rise and they are coming."

 _They did,_ Both she and Theon wanted to say out loud. _They came in waves, murdered hundreds and almost destroyed Winterfell._ She still remembered seeing the dragons lighting Winterfell on fire with the dead in the way, protecting the living. She could see the blue flames, the dragons going against one another-living and dead colliding towards one another.

Now they had to face against the living with the Night King in the back of hers and Theon's minds. But first, they would have to help take the North back from the Bolton's grasps and then figure out what to do with Robert Baratheon. It did not help that they were so close to Storm's End as if their mere presence could have them all dead before sunrise if word about the Starks being on Tarth reach any of the Baratheon's ears but if she could get Renly to see some reason then it wouldn't be for nothing, that if they could have at least on Baratheon on their side then somehow it could change things. Brienne knew that well, she'll have to make it come true.

 _A never-ending cycle that is war and peace, one goes off the road and another takes its place until it falls over and over._ What can they do except lessen blows of each cycle until it ends?

They were not the same people as before, they were people that lived through wars and came back to see another one rise. Peace needed to prosper in Westeros, but to get to it Brienne had no idea.


	9. Not a Friendly Welcome Party At Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making it to Dorne, they get an unfriendly greeting by the Martell brothers. Sansa makes a rather bold move, Ned and Jaime bargain a bit. Oberyn and Doran break horrible news. 
> 
> All the while, another death strikes Westeros and changes the playing field unbeknown to some of the players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a witty or clever title for the chapter, that's all I got. Pretty good, I'd say so. This chapter took longer than expected to write, lots of shit going down in my personal life so this had to take a backseat but finally finished it! Especially towards the end, I'm excited for this!! 
> 
> Don't own the quote used in the beginning. Really felt like the quote by Voltaire (may have been his last words on his death bed, I believe. Not quite sure) really established the chapter and atmosphere between the Martells, Starks and Lannisters. At least it does for me. Also, the quote used a bit in Sansa's POV at the beginning is from the book Fire and Blood by GRRM. There will be a lot more quotes used by the book in later chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about that-ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS! :3

_"Now, now my good man, this is no time to be making enemies."_

**― Voltaire**

* * *

Sansa had never been to Dorne. She remembered the Dorne Prince, Oberyn Martell but never been to the land of the vipers. They have been sailing for what felt like years as Arya groaned to their father one day. But as they grew closer to Dorne, she felt scared and clutched the large book tightly in her grasp. The leather bound book felt hot in her hands because of the sun beating down on their ship, making the leather heat up quickly. As if the dragons that lived on in these pages roared with the heat that she held.

She had found the book, _Fire and Blood_ as the title based on its pages, very informative. It was a lot more to read into, she was still on the long reign of Jaehaerys The I's reign over Westeros. There was one line that kept running through her head in the chapter, A Time of Testing, it talked about the beginning of the king's reign when he came of age at sixteen years old. It still made her think as she opened the book to read over the line once more.

 _Here is a quandary every student of history must face. When looking back upon the things that happened in years past, we can say, this and this and this were the causes of what occurred. When looking back on things that did_ not _happen, however, we have only surmise._

King Jaehaerys I reign was a dark one, and sad as Sansa continued to read. Apparently, tragedy and Targeryans were very synonymous to one another. She was still wary of Daenerys Targaryen herself, if they ever met again she would have no idea of what could happen now that her father's long-held secret was out in the open. If Daenerys made a threat towards Jon, who was the rightful heir then this time she would be faced by a larger pack of wolves, one of them being her father, Ned. But Sansa hoped it did not come to that reach. She just hoped that the North would become independent, it was one of the many things keeping her sane on this long trip to Dorne.

She was still reading when Jaime announced his presence. "Still looking over that stuffy thing?" He said looking down at her, his blonde hair practically glittering at times when the sun shone on it. Sansa shielded her eyes to look at the tall man, nodding her head before going back to the book.

"It's helping cope with what has happened to us," She states to the older man. "Plus, once I meet Jon again, he'll be needing this book." She knew that this book was Jon's key to be connected with his heritage that he knew barely anything about. It also helped her see the history that once ruled over Westeros, over the North.

"How so?"

"It's about the Targaryen's dynasty over Westeros till..." She trailed off, knowing Jaime will know how it ended with the dragons. His face grew solemn and he could see the man that went to fight for the living in this younger Jaime Lannister. He flexed his fingers from his right hand. "Anyway, I'm not even finished with it."

"Which dragon are you on right now?" He sat down and looked intrigued. So that's how they spent the next hour as she chatted away about the history of the Targaryen's that she had read so far. Their talks went from dragons to their companions off in Winterfell.

"I hope they're alright," Sansa said. "I'd like to make sure the North is independent, away from the horrors of this place." Her tone dipped into harshness.

"As do I little wolf," He said to her. "Let's up we can procure the Dornish on our side for once."

She hoped so as well but she did not know them well to figure them all out. "Hopefully when this is over I can marry her," Jaime stated his eyes lighting up and his lips quirking upward into a grin.

"I'm guessing... Brienne?" She asked oh so innocently at Jaime. He rolled his eyes but the rather goofy smile that formed on his face did nothing to hide his true feelings for her friend.

"Who?" Her father asked as he walked to be next to Sansa. Before Jaime could say anything Sansa stated to her father, "Oh, Ser Jaime was telling me about Lady Brienne of Tarth, a companion of his. I think he likes her." Childish glee filled her heart, one that she had not felt like this since her days of childhood back at Winterfell. Now here she was teasing the Kingslayer about his love for the Lady-Knight of Tarth.

"Brienne of Tarth? Selwyn's daughter?" Ned asked Jaime. "Yes, I-" The knights seemed to stumble over his words when talking about Brienne to which Sansa cut him off.

"He _loves_ her," Sansa said. The blush that crept over Jaime's face was one that Sansa would have sketched into her head for years to come, she will never let this go. Never. Ned just looked amused yet very much curious at Jaime's surprising love life considering who he fathered children with... so hearing about Brienne of Tarth was surprising to her father. "It's true, just promise me one thing when you marry her." She could hear Jaime groan and his face was turning much darker crimson shade. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to be angry or look as such but was failing miserably.

"What?" His face was a deep shade of red and made his teeth even more white. Sansa couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of her. "Name your first born after me?" Jaime rolled his eyes but the blush was still there as if it would be permanent on his face for days to come. Even her father chuckled and shook his head at her antics before Barristan interrupted her teasing.

They were docking soon and apparently, soldiers of Dorne were waiting for them on land.

* * *

Each man held onto the hand of each little girl. Jaime held Myrcella close, carrying the young Princess in his arms while Ned held both his daughters' hands tightly in his, making sure that they wouldn't be taken from him by the Dornish soldiers. Barristan led the front with Gendry next to him in step. They were smart enough to discard their Kingsguard symbols, the cloaks out in days ago. Now it was just their armor and swords that they held.

The Dornish soldiers led them to the palace where the royal brothers of Dorne would be waiting for them and they were.

Sansa remembered Oberyn at the feast in King's Landing but never met the eldest brother. Doran Martell, who was the head of his house and ruled over Dorne. Oberyn, stood next to his brother who was sitting in a wheelchair and next to him was Oberyn's paramour Ellaria Sand. The two vipers of Dorne narrowed their eyes at their group that came before them. Doran dismissed the guards wanting to be left alone with their secretive guests.

"You can take off the cloaks Ser Barristan," The smooth voice of Doran carried his words into Sansa's ears as she watched Barristan take his cloak off and bow to the royal brothers.

"Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn," He said. "Ser Barristan," Oberyn said, his voice was kind yet there was an edge to it. Sansa knew that tone, it was the same one she wore when the Dragon Queen entered her home. It was a tone that said _I do not trust you_ loud and clear but in it, she could also hear curiosity. Still, Oberyn, unlike his older brother, kept giving a death stare towards Jaime Lannister as he tried to hide Myrcella with his whole body. But the little girl could not stand still once put down on the floor as Sansa has learned. She knew why

Her father seemed to have picked up on it along with Jaime because the next thing she knew, both men were kneeling in front of the Dornish siblings. She followed suit, nudging Arya and they both knelt in front of the men. She did not know what compelled her to do such a thing but it did when Sansa opened her mouth to speak to the Martells.

"We need your help Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn," She said, her voice a bit higher from her anxiety shaking her. "The North and Dorne need each other's help." She stated firmly squashing any nerves that might have sounded in her voice before. Both Jaime and Ned looked at her in alarm while Arya's eyes widened at the fact that she even spoke up. Prince Oberyn was about to speak when Prince Doran put a hand up to silence his younger brother still looking at Sansa with intrigue.

Sansa took that as a queue to stand up and look the Dornish Princes in the eyes as she told them her story. "You want to be free from the King, I know. Dorne and the North both had been held by the Dragons for years along with taken for granted at times. Well, I say no more of that! Dorne and the North can be independent kingdoms as they would have been years before Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives rode into Westeros, before the boy king, Daeron conquered your home. Please, Prince Doran, please."

"Prince Oberyn," She directed her attention at the younger brother. "For my aunt Lyanna and for your sister, Princess Elia Martell, this war could be in their memories. To take down King Robert's rule once and for all. If anything, my cousin is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Aegon Targaryen. He is a good person, a good man that could bring this kingdom right back on its head once more but he cannot do that if we let ourselves fall. The North and Dorne must unite for once."

Doran looked at her with softness in his eyes and the same intrigue still there. "Your daughter, Lord Stark," He said. "Might make a formidable ruler if given the chance. I would like to speak with you three alone." He talked with Oberyn in their native tongue, one that Sansa did not know very well, for some while. Her legs were shaking hard when the Princes stopped. Doran told them that he will grant them to stay in Dorne.

They were sent off to their chambers, Sansa took Myrcella with her as the doors closed behind the four children. Myrcella would stay with Sansa for now but should stay with Arya in a large room that held two beds. Arya grumbled but Myrcella did not mind, loving Arya with her childish heart.

Sansa took her to her room telling the young girl, "Let's give you a bath, we both know we need it after being stuck in a boat."

* * *

The doors closed behind Jaime and he felt petrified.

 _Mother give me strength,_ He prayed silently.

"So," Oberyn spoke, his words were venom at Jaime. "You, Lannister, _Kingslayer_ , dare show your face here. After what your father did to my sister! Her children-"

Doran cut him off swiftly. "Oberyn. Enough!" But Oberyn wasn't until Doran grasped his arm. " _Enough!_ " Oberyn fell to his side standing once more, the curses fell silent on his lips. Jaime did not blame Oberyn Martell one bit, the wounds that were Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark echoed in the room when Sansa Stark uttered both women's names. He could see it on the dead women's' brothers faces. Each and every one of those men held by the ghosts of those maidens.

The scars of Robert's Rebellion never did heal years later... they just infected and festered until it exploded with puss.

"You want the North and Dorne to unite?" Doran asked Ned Stark. The wolf nodded his head firmly, the stubborn expression on his face.

"I do," He said. "My daughter is correct about her history of both our lands, of our people. The Crown has never been kind to us from the beginning, even now. I think Sansa is onto something bigger ever since she's been reading that book."

Doran nodded. "What about him?" He nodded his head towards Jaime. "I trust Jaime Lannister, he saved my life along with my children when the king wanted me dead. If not for him, I'd be dead." Ned said to the Prince of Dorne.

Doran and Oberyn stared at Jaime for a long time. Oberyn seemed to take him in as if trying to pinpoint when Jaime would turn their trust into their faces and ring the bells for the King to attack them all, but he wouldn't do that. Oberyn finally spoke to him once more, "Princess Myrcella is among you. Why?"

"She would have died there," Jaime said. "Chaos and death are coming to Westeros, to King's Landing and she would have been in the cross-fires. She is an innocent along with the Stark girls. It will hit us all Oberyn, from the North to the ends of the South. All of Westeros, it will plunge to war-"

"It's already at war Lannister!" Said Oberyn, his eyes flashing. "War has descended upon Westeros! The Starks and the Baratheons have called their bannermen.. or at least they did until the North fell." Oberyn said making Jaime's mind freeze to a halt. It felt as if the dead that surrounded him in Winterfell just clamored up and drowned him as the news that left Oberyn Martell's mouth made its way into Jaime's ears.

"What are you talking about?" Ned asked the youngest Martell, his grey eyes growing angrier and colder like his home. The way he said it at first was soft in disbelief, as everything quieted, Ellaria Sand had a look of shock and Oberyn's eyes widened at the realization of the news that affected the people in his home. Ned asked again, his voice growing louder, angrier like the cold that Jaime knew from the North. "What do you mean, Viper. The North is not gone!" "The North, your bloody, cold North is gone! It is-"

"Gone. There was a siege at Winterfell," Doran said softly to the man. Oberyn just looked at him, the same shock written all over the dornish man face as he realized that none of them knew what had happened to North. "The Boltons betrayed you, came in the dead of night with Baratheons men and Lannisters, they took over Winterfell and made Roose Bolton Warden of the North."

" _It-they... Cat.. my children..._ " His voice broke as everything seemed to weigh heavily on Ned Stark. His home gone, the one he has been protecting since the death of his father and his older brother was gone. "My family," He said and Jaime braced himself for whatever more horrifying news came out of Doran or Oberyn's mouths.

"They have not been found," Doran stated making Ned's shoulders release tension. "Robert Baratheon wants all of you dead, especially your nephew along with you Jaime Lannister for kidnapping the Princess. We do not know where your family is at the moment, there have been rumors that they ventured beyond the wall or are hiding somewhere in Westeros-" Doran said before being cut off by Ned.

"They are strong. My family, they know when to hide and where they'll survive this." His voice stated that there was no doubt in his mind. But Jaime could also see the grief that was taking over the old wolf over the news. Jaime wasn't fairing well considering that Brienne was there in Winterfell helping Greyjoy protect the remaining Starks. If the Starks fled Winterfell when the siege commenced that meant Brienne and Greyjoy got them out safely... which made Jaime realize where they could be.

He cleared his throat making everyone turn towards him. As eyes drew towards the lion, Jaime spoke.

"I may know where they could be," He said. "But you-" He said pointing a finger at the Martells. "Have to swear not to say a word to anyone about where the Starks could be, it could endanger them further."

Oberyn snorted at his comment. "Like harboring fugitives at the moment isn't dangerous? A Stark already died on the sands of Dorne, there shouldn't be more blood added here." Jaime nodded, before regaining his words. "They could be on Tarth, Lady Brienne was with them at Winterfell. Sansa mentioned it to me and I know Lady Brienne well enough, even if it is through letters, that she would have likely put herself in danger if it meant helping your family escape."

Barristan hummed in agreement. "Selwyn is a good man, he would protect your family."

"Then I have to know for certain that they are alive!" Ned shot back. "That they hadn't... they _couldn't_ have died." The way he said it made Jaime's soul hurt.

"I will send a letter to Tarth," Doran said shocking all three of his guests. "I will send a letter to Tarth, and see if Lady Brienne made it back home with any _guests_ from the North. In the meantime, all of you will be safe here, I swear it. No harm will come to the children but Jaime Lannister, we will be keeping an extra eye on you. For precautions."

Jaime didn't blame him for that.

"Thank you, Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn," Barristan said.

"Dorn and Winterfell will survive this," Ned stated to Doran Martell. Jaime knew it would be true because no truer words could hold such powerful houses together at this moment. "Together. We must survive this war _together_."

Jaime knew that Westeros would see vipers and wolves march, it would be the end for the Baratheons.

* * *

Tywin Lannister whistled the tune as he walked back to his chambers to finally rest. The Rains of Castamere played at the tip of his tongue, whistling loudly in the empty halls of Casterly Rock.

The Starks were still in the wind along with his son and his granddaughter. But as Robert had a focus on the Starks, Tywin had his focus on finding his son who was now a fugitive. He would deal with this, he was a lion after all. He would deal with that in the morning, wanting to finally sleep.

The Lion of Castelry Rock did not wake up again.

After the sudden death of Lord Tywin Lannister, there were discussions as to who would become heir since Jaime Lannister was on the run. The king was the one who ultimately decided, Robert put Tyrion as Lord of The Rock (much to the displeasure of his wife) making sure the Lannister men were on his side. Tyrion wholeheartedly agreed, as the alliance was forged in marriage it wouldn't be asked twice.

 _Maybe it should have been?_ Maybe King Robert _should_ have been firmer or the Queen _should_ have seen the way her little brother's words seemed too firm as if wanting them to know that the Lions of The Rock would back the King. They should have seen it all.

Because Tyrion Lannister, a lion by blood, had other plans.

He had a brother to find after all.


	10. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News spreads about Tywin's death. Sansa and co. make do with their time in Dorne. On Tarth, everyone there gets more news. Meanwhile, Catelyn makes a big no-no which could endanger everyone.
> 
> And reunions are coming on the horizon along with war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter here guys! Next chapter will be up in the coming weeks, my attention will be focused more on Stranger Things Season 3 (hence the title for this chapter, also I like the song) but the writing will continue. Thank you to everyone who has loved this so far!! I've been enjoying writing this story and more to come-especially reunions and battle strategies! 
> 
> (Don't own the quote used for this chapter btw.)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone! :3

_"There is no avoiding war, it can only be postponed to the advantage of your enemy."_   
**― Niccolò Machiavelli**

* * *

 

Dorne was very pretty. That's what Myrcella told her when they walked around the home of the Martells. They have been here for more than a couple days since being granted refuge in Dorne. Close to the capitol where they escaped weeks ago, but unsuspecting to the King. They were free for now. There was still the lingering thoughts of where her family could be? How they could possibly win this war? and if they would ever survive this?

Sometimes she would try to be optimistic with her train of thoughts but the older Sansa would beat it with a stick and go back to those thoughts before.

But even with those thoughts, it was utterly peaceful in the south. Something that Sansa had never thought before yet it was true.

The first day after getting a good night's rest, Sansa seemed out of her element. She had never been to Dorne-to the Vale, King's Landing, and Highgarden but never Dorne. She was early for the meal, noticing that the other children were still fast asleep. The adults, on the other hand, were punctual, her father sat next to Barristan, while Jaime sat on the other side. She sat next to Jaime, facing her father. Ned gave her a smile, "How did you sleep, Sansa?" "Good."

Their hosts looked keenly at them. "Is Arya and Myrcella still asleep?" She asked anyone of the adults who were silent. It was too much silence for Sansa to take, hating it. Barristan told her that they had already eaten and that Trystane Martell, Doran's son was taking them on a tour around the palace. Sansa faintly remembered hearing about the young boy's death along with his father, their deaths sent Dorne on a warpath against the Lannisters.

There was too much death that Sansa remembered from the timeline they left. So much war to tore multiple houses apart, her own as well. She still had to look at her father, make sure he and Arya were still here. Sansa felt that if she blinked, her father may leave-dying before her very eyes like in another time.

Thanking Doran, Sansa opened the book and continued where she left off. Sleep never came to her once she went to bed, Sansa read multiple chapters (from Jaehaerys I death to the infamous Dance of Dragons the civil war that tore Westeros apart, Aegon The Broken, and Daeron I, who was known as the young King who did a military campaign on Dorne) So many dragons, she read their histories that lulled her to sleep. She was quite surprised for her own ancestor Cregan Stark who served as Hand of the King for Aegon The III after the Dance of Dragons. Now she was close to Robert's Rebellion, still, couple more dragon kings to go through, and she did not know how to feel about that history considering how many secrets that were now out in the open.

As she flipped one the page that ended to another. She had finished the chapter on Daeron I, the Young King whose reign was shortly cut during the conquest of Dorne and Baelor The Blessed rule, Viserys II and the chapter of his son Aegon IV who was also known as Aegon The Unworthy. The way they described him in his later years reminded Sansa of Robert Baratheon. Aegon IV was ruled by lust and gluttony which to Sansa wasn't too far off the way Robert had been ruling.

Then there was the Blackfyre Rebellions, in which Westeros was plunged into another civil war for the throne, Daeron II vs his half-brother Daemon Blackfyre. It ended with Daeron on the Throne. Now far from the chapters of Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives Visenya and Rhaenys, Sansa was on the chapter that held the lives of Aegon V and his heir Duncan, the Prince of Dragonflies. She was engrossed with the literature, almost missing her mouth with her fork before correcting herself.

Reading about the tragedy at Summerhall, Sansa wanted to visit the ruins of what was left of it. But that would be once the battles were done and peace treaties were dry, then she would go visit. There were also many laws that Aegon V did in favor of the smallfolk, laws that were now undone by Tywin Lannister.

"Sansa?" She felt someone nudge her elbow to get her attention. Looking up, she noticed that Oberyn seemed intrigued with what she was reading while Ned looked at her. "Did you stay up reading all of that?" Her father asked.

Sansa nodded giving him a small grin. "What chapter are you on now?" Jaime asked as he took a sip from his cup. "The tragedy at Summerhall."

"Summerhall?" Ellaria asked her. "What are you reading?"

"The history of the dragons," Sansa said politely. Oberyn spoke, "The Targaryen's history. Shouldn't it be your house's history that you should be learning?"

Sansa merely shrugged at the Prince. "It's more for my cousin than to me. He needs to learn all he can about his family history-both the good and bad all in here." Responding to Oberyn. "Plus, it's quite interesting. Sometimes we must look to the past to avoid conflicts, or learn from it."

* * *

"What are you humming Myrcella?" Sansa asked the little girl. They sat next to one another observing Jaime training with Oberyn much to Sansa's internal dismay. It's not that she cared about who Jaime sparred with but Oberyn Martell was one that she had hoped Jaime wouldn't spar with.

Apparently, he would do such a thing.

"A song," The little girl said as she brushed the doll's hair. Gendry had found it at the market place, he was now working at another smithy. He got it for Myrcella who was overjoyed at the new doll. She begged Sansa to make her doll a dress, which Sansa had started, after asking politely. Gendry bought it for her after his work was done at the smithy, the little girl was over the moon, proclaiming that Gendry was now "her new favorite person next to Uncle Jaime". If only the little Princess knew the truth, that Gendry was her half-brother, someone much kinder than cruel Joffery. Sansa hoped that in this life he still died a painful death along with Ramsey Bolton. She prayed for that to happen to the Seven every day.

He was a kind host to them, along with Oberyn. They still regarded Jaime Lannister and Myrcella with wariness but they were still polite to them. After all, Myrcella was just a child like her and Arya, she had nothing to do with the sins of her father, only bearing his name and blood. Other than that, they were kind.

They could wander Dorne but with one of the adults present with them that as a rule while they lived in Dorne. Sansa was glad that Robert never visited Dorne with his children, making Myrcella hidden in plain view much easier for them. They did not utter their true names, not even Gendry. They made up new names and stories about their past. If anyone was to ask them or the Martells, Ned was a man from the Westerlands to start anew with his daughters and older nephew who brought his 'children' to Dorne. When Sansa found out about this, she couldn't stop calling Jaime her _cousin_ with a grin on her face. Arya joined in, pestering the older knight while her father, Barristan and even Doran Martell looked on at the commotion with amusement.

Their hair was also disguised. The Starks had their colors changed to a blonde that reminded Sansa of Brienne's hair color while Jaime and Myrcella had a dull brown color where blonde should have been on their heads. Barristan still had white hair, never changing it and Gendry never changed his making him blend in more with Myrcella. The brown hair that Jaime had reminded Sansa of Jaime back when he was fighting for the living in Winterfell.

_"I came to fight for the living."_

That's what he said years ago, in another time. Now here he was looking almost the exact same, a beard showing itself and long hair in place.

They became knights for Dorne, while Ned served as a consultant for Prince Doran. The people of Dorne had no idea who they had in their midsts and it stayed that way. That was another thing, just hours after being let to stay in Dorne, Jaime and Oberyn started to spar. They seemed to be bonding over that, at least that's what Sansa hoped it would come to considering Oberyn hadn't murdered Jaime so far. But it was only the first day... more days to go until they could secure the North again.

Sansa could hear Oberyn Martell howl with laughter and looked to see Jaime clutching his private parts, hunching over in pain. Oberyn still laughing, was now clutching his side as the laughter continued to come out of the man's mouth. Jaime, on the other hand, howled with pain and was swearing at the younger Martell. Oberyn spotted Sansa and Myrcella, giving them a bow. Sansa merely laughed and noticed Jaime get up, grabbing his sword readying himself for a second fight. Sansa shook her head exasperatedly and wondered how Brienne could ever tame such a Lion as Jaime Lannister.

She turned her attention from the clashing for swords to her young companion.

"Can I hear it?" Sansa asked the little girl. Myrcella nodded, taking a deep breath she stopped humming and sang the tune. Sansa's heart stopped instantly. " _And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_ "

"Where did you hear that?" She asked Myrcella cutting the little girl's singing. Myrcella cocked her head to one side, her eyes so child-like. "Some of the Dornish men were singing it loudly. They were laughing about it."

Why would they be laughing about the _Rains of Castamere_? Sansa thought.

She would get her answer soon.

* * *

"Tywin Lannister is dead," Her father said announcing it to them in Doran's solar. But saying it out loud it meant another thing, at least to Sansa it did. She looked towards Jaime who swallowed silently.

There were no tears shed for his own father. The only thing he asked was, "My brother is the Lord of Casterly Rock." Which was obvious considering Jaime was on the run so it fell to Tyrion to take up the mantel of their house. Sansa wondered how angry that made Cersei, bringing a smile ghosted on her lips.

That was all it was said, Jaime said that he will break the news to Myrcella.

So young to understand death, but Sansa was young once when her own father died.

* * *

"Tywin Lannister had died."

"Good," Robb spat only for Catelyn to hush him. "Who is the new lord?" She asked Selwyn.

"The king put Tyrion Lannister as the new Lord of Casterly Rock," He responded to Catelyn. "The Imp?" Catelyn asked incredulously. Brienne frowned at what her father said. If Tyrion is the new lord, then maybe there could be a chance for him to bring him to our side, Brienne thought to herself.

Theon asked her the same question later when they were alone by the shores of the sea. "Do you think we can trust Tyrion Lannister? He isn't the Dragon Queen's Hand." He pointed out to her and he was correct but Brienne knew in her gut that Tyrion could be trusted. That he was the only family member to still care about Jaime being alive. That could be their bargaining chip to bringing Tyrion over to their side.

It did not take long for that to happen, Brienne sent a letter to the new lord and in the next few days started to correspond with him. She had told him about her worries over his brother. Mentioning to him that she knew him over a tournament (memories of the bear pit still clung to her) and they had sent a letter to one another before he went on the run. This got Tyrion interested as to why Brienne had contacted him. She told him that she was trying to find his brother, to help him and Tyrion said that so was he at the moment.

They agreed to meet on Tarth, much to the wariness of the Starks and her father once she told him. Theon, thankfully pointed out that having Tyrion on their side meant a bigger force for Robert Baratheon to face and once they took back Winterfell, the war would be practically won.

A week later after Brienne and Tyrion made contact. Ships were docking with the new lord arriving on Tarth. Tyrion Lannister looked different, golden hair like Jaime but no scar on his face or a Dragon Queen at his side.

Instead, the man had a grim look as he surveyed the people in front of him. He came not alone, not knowing which of his men to trust and with him was Bronn and Davos Seaworth. She faintly remembered Bronn and Davos looked the same as before. The three men bowed to her father and herself before taking them to meet with the surviving Starks.

Needless to say, it was a tense filled room. Robb and Benjen seemed to take guard over Jon and Catelyn, the heir to the Iron Throne an inch in front of Catelyn Stark as if ready to protect his aunt. Theon, on the other hand, seemed to play a mediator for the two sides and Tyrion jumped on it. He produced something, "My father took it from your Winterfell as a prize and now I give it back as a sign of peace from both our families."

It was a burned and torn banner of the direwolf. The banner that once hung over Winterfell, the symbol of House Stark.

Tyrion handed it, the folded banner to Robb, taking few steps back and bowed.

"I do not plan on joining my sister's husband to fight. No matter what they may think, they ask for my brother's head, _I do not_. I want my brother back alive along with my niece. If the Starks and Lannister plan to survive, we must do so together. I will be headed to Dorne soon to get the Martells on our side. With enough forces, we can take by the North in your name, reinstate the Starks and end this fight before more lives are lost."

"And what of you Ser Davos?" Brienne asked, narrowing her eyes at the Onion King. They knew that he was with Stannis Baratheon. Davos on his part gave them a smile and answered her.

"Stannis, unlike his two siblings, does not want this bloodshed to continue but has taken his brother's side as Lord of Dragonstone." Davos continued. "He has asked that, until he can get Robert to see reason and stop this, to have his heir Shireen Baratheon be a ward of Tarth. I will be here to keep watch on her."

"Lord Stannis makes it seem that Robert might murder him," Catelyn said in an accusatory tone towards Davos. "I think, my lord his correct in that assumption Lady Stark. Stannis told me before my leave that something has broken in Robert, something unhinged inside his brother and it is only a matter of time before he burns everything to the ground until..." Davos trailed off.

Catelyn pressed forward. "Unless what?"

Davos looked grim, as Brienne noticed that Tyrion and even Bronn had the same grim expression as well. Davos spoke, "Unless, Lady Stark, that your lord-husband's head is brought back and the corpse of his dragon bastard nephew. _'Dead or alive, I'll take them both'_ that is what he told Stannis."

* * *

_who are you, the proud lord said,_   
_that I must bow so low?_   
_Only a cat of a different coat,_   
_that's all the truth I know._   
_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_   
_a lion still has claws,_   
_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_   
_as long and sharp as yours._

Jaime sang the song as he looked over the sky on the balcony of his room. His father was dead and he did not know what to feel for the death of his father. Grief, of course, but it was ebbing away. Maybe numbness was taking over him?

Probably.

Myrcella only knew that her grandfather Tywin was now with her grandmother Johanna. She wept, of course, she didn't get to say goodbye. Jaime on the other hand, did not weep for his father.

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_   
_that Lord of Castamere,_   
_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_   
_with no one there to hear._   
_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_   
_and not a soul to hear._

As he ended the song, Jaime wondered how his little brother was faring being the new Lord of the Rock. He hummed the tune as he looked to the horizon of Dorne.

They got the news a few days after settling in Dorne. Now it seemed that peace was a thing that was always withing Jaime's grasp only to be taken away. He had thoughts about this if he would even make it out alive.

* * *

"Jaime," Sansa's voice brought him back to the present. He turned to look at the young girl, she held herself like a Lady, like the lady of Winterfell that she was in another time. "Prince Doran wishes to see you in his solar, he says that it's urgent." Jaime thanked the young girl before he left she grabbed his arm. "I think it might be about your brother... I-I'm not sure because Oberyn and Doran kept switching languages and-"

Jaime raised an eyebrow at her. "Were you sneaking around again?" Sansa blushed. "I couldn't help it, especially after receiving that sort of news. I have to hear about any news regarding my family's whereabouts."

He did not blame Sansa for doing what she did. They were all desperate to know of any news about the remaining Starks. It has been over two months since their escape, hiding in Dorne of all places. It was bizarre for Jaime and Ned especially considering what had happened during Robert's rebellion that pissed off the Dorne and Martell brothers. But they have. been nothing but respectful and in return so have they.

Sansa accompanied Jaime to the solar. Ned had Sansa be with him in the meeting, the young girl wanted to be there for help, he allowed it after Jaime agreed. Once they got there, both were met with a rather satisfied looking Oberyn. In his hand was a letter with the crest of the Lannister Lion and another letter with the symbol of Tarth. Jaime's heart leaped in his chest.

"Tyrion calls for a truce between any animosity our families have, he wants to use it to overthrow his brother-in-law with our help along with Tarth and any other houses. He thinks we can win over the Tyrell's and the Vale." Oberyn explained. Ned shook his head. "Not the Vale, we cannot depend on them, not now at least."

The youngest Martell brother frowned at the old Wolf. Jaime stepped in and explained, "Lord Baelish might have been the cause of Jon Arryn's death, at least that's my theory. He was, however, responsible for Ned Stark's persecution and told King Robert about Jon Snow's identity. Not to mention Lady Lysa Arryn's quick disappearance after Jon's death. So for now, we keep the Vale at arm's length until we are certain we can trust them."

"Or get Littlefinger out of the way," Sansa spoke up. Jaime nodded his head in agreement with her. It was safer to kill Littlefinger before he did any more damages. The sooner the better in Jaime's mind.

"Sansa!" Her father reprimanded her but Sansa held her grown firmly. "He would see you dead, so why not kill him first? He sold you out, he sold Jon-Father, he sentenced us all to death!" Tears were stinging her eyes when she spoke up. Her hands were shaking but with anger or fear, Sansa did not know. Maybe both. Her father looked at her before asking her to leave. She did not budge knowing she was practically embarrassing him, she wouldn't. It was Jaime who intervened, de-escalating the argument between father and daughter.

"She is worried about your safety Lord Eddard," Ellaria stated. "As any child who has been through this tragedy would be for her family." Sansa locked eyes with the paramour of Oberyn Martell and gave her a small smile to thank her.

They talked more about who could be on their side for this war. Jaime assured them that Tyrion would and could rally the troops to march for the Starks and Dorne.

"The Tyrell's..." Ned said only for the Martells to give weary looks. They all knew how the Tyrell's could be, ambitious to boot, especially Olenna Tyrell but they knew they would need them on their side.

Both Sansa and Jaime remembered Olenna Tyrell, the timelines were very much different but the woman would still be the same. A thorn in their side if they do not have her as an ally sooner.

They said nothing more about the Tyrell's, going back to talks about Tarth and it's Evenstar, Selwyn Tarth.

"For now," Ned Stark said. "We make contact with Tarth and see if they will be on our side."

"I will contact them soon," Oberyn said.

It was left to that, Jaime thought to himself. Now they waited and see what would come. It did not take that long to get a response from Selwyn Tarth, as Doran told them.

For a full week, they kept contact until finally, Selwyn told them that he was hiding Ned's family. The news made both Sansa and her father weep with joy at the fact that their family was alive, Ned kept hugging her and Arya when they were told the news. It made Jaime relax at the mention that Brienne was the one that got them to safety on Tarth, risking her life and that of Tarth to keeping the Starks safe.

"Oberyn will make sure you make it to Tarth safely under the disguise of talks with our neighbors. From there we will see how well the war can be taken to our advantage," Doran told them. 

They continued with their life in Dorne, Jaime took up the mantel of teaching Arya how to fight. He offered to teach Sansa but she seemed hesitant until an idea popped into her head. "How about archery?" She asked him. Jaime wasn't that well trained in archery but Oberyn was more than happy to teach her the basics. 

So, both Stark girls were taught under two very different men who seemed to be begrudgingly forming an odd friendship. She got the knack of holding the bow and letting the arrow fly well. She missed the mark a couple of times but Oberyn was a fine teacher. As they taught them how to spar with their weapons of choice, Doran and Ned watched them. 

Her father seemed to be looking at them with pride and fear, she knew why. Fear that they were ghosts of another woman, that this war could take anyone's lives including theirs. But Sansa knew that to win a war, you must put the best strategy out there with the best of men to win. She knew from fighting the Night King's armies at Winterfell. 

Days passed and finally, Sansa could let the arrow fly and hit the mark. Oberyn still trained her, making sure she could use flaming arrows or poison arrows without missing it's target. Jaime and Oberyn trained them as if the armies of the king was at their doorstep. 

It felt that way to Sansa. 

So, she let the arrow fly to find its mark. 

* * *

The contact made with Renly Baratheon was, in Brienne's words, a shit storm. But the contact that surprised them was Dorne. It was a surprise to everyone, including Brienne. But what Selwyn hadn't told the Starks was that Doran Martell asked about wolves that his daughter might have brought to Tarth from the siege of Winterfell. At first, he was suspicious of what the Martells could be asking about this but after sending many letters for a week it finally became clear that both he and Doran Martell had something in common at the moment. They both were hiding wolves in their midst. He wondered how Ned Stark managed to gain the safety of Dorne but he would ask the man in person.

They were coming soon, Doran stated in his latest letter that under the disguise of trade talk, Oberyn would bring their guests to Tarth to be reunited with their family. There, they would talk of alliances and overthrowing a king, something that made Selwyn surprised but he knew that unless Robert Baratheon was taken off the throne, no Stark alive would be safe from his wrath. 

"Doran Martell states that he will be sending Oberyn Martell to have talks with both Tyrion and myself on Tarth," Lord Selwyn stated out loud to the group. "In no less than four moons to arrive here."

The situation was growing tense as days went by for them. Tarth proclaimed neutral in this war, as whispers spread of a Dornish uprising. If only they knew the real truth, Brienne thought. That the uprising was happening closer to them than it seemed and with the added addition of Shireen Baratheon, it was a large dinner every day. The little girl was a bubbly personality, helping Davos read and talk with the younger Stark boys. She seemed rather curious about Theon considering he wasn't a Stark by birth and she took a liking to him. He did not mind the little girl that wormed her way to the Starks. Robb seemed suspicious but Catelyn took on the charge of being a mother-figure to the young girl. 

 _More children to take care of,_ Brienne mused internally. 

Tyrion sent a letter back and forth for many nights but it wasn't until the day before the Martells arrived that Tyrion arrived to discuss things with her father and Lady Stark. Lady Stark still wanted to contact her sister. She finally did making Brienne mentally cringe, just a few days after her father told them of Oberyn's arrival. But she could not stop the woman even if she tried, it would look suspicious. So, she let Catelyn Stark write a letter to her sister under the disguise of the Tarth's mantel to hide whos writing it held. Brienne could feel that letting that raven fly off was letting the Stranger into her very home.

It was letting more chaos enter inside themselves and now, it seemed utterly inevitable. A reckoning was coming... No, that wasn't it.

It was war.


	11. Even The Walls Have Ears...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reunites only to find themselves in deeper trouble. A Baratheon makes a visit, the large group draws battle lines as the vipers, wolves, and lions are ready to take back the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay!! Don't own the quote here.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

_"_ _My enemies are everywhere. And sometimes, those we least suspect turn out to be our biggest threats."_

― **Sara Shepard**

Another ship, another way for Arya to moan about boredom. Jaime tried to help gather the children to different activities, it did not help that Myrcella was still upset about leaving Trystane to be cheerful. So, he left the two girls in charge of Gendry. Sansa wasn't going to enter that arena, still having her face in that book full of dragons.

Jaime walked into the cabin, seeing the other men there overlooking a map. It reminded Jaime of their first trip to Dorne, now they were sailing to the Sapphire Isle, something that made Jaime grin like a madman.

 _He was going to see Brienne again,_ was his train of thoughts at the moment as he stood next to Ned Stark. Oberyn stared at them, that same look he had given to each man ever since they arrived at Dorne asking for safety and an alliance between their houses. Now it happened, they were secretly gathering forces to overthrow Robert Baratheon.

 _Treason,_ His mind whispered. But it had to be done, Jaime and Sansa knew it. Ned, Oberyn-hell even Barristan knew it. With Robert Baratheon alive in this timeline, this was a player Sansa did not know how to play and Jaime knew enough of Robert that this was beginning to feel like a dangerously reckless playing field.

Not only that but Jaime told Barristan what he told Ned Stark weeks ago when they were sailing to Dorne. The older man looked ashamed yet seemed to understand why Jaime did. The Martell brothers knew as well, having told them a day before they left to Tarth.

They too were horrified by what Aerys would have done. Doran murmured, "Elia told us that Aerys was... losing touch with reality whenever she saw him in court. Now I understand how far from reality he was."

It seemed to change what they saw in him. A man who broke his oaths to save millions of lives from a mad king that wanted everyone to burn. He had burned many, he remembered seeing Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark, the latter burning to death while Brandon was hung trying to save his father.

They changed the subject from a dead king to another king.

"Jon would need help to put him on the throne," Ned said. Oberyn and Jaime swore that Dorne and the Westerlands would stand behind the young king but Ned was talking about another house. "The Tyrells would be a major help in this war. They would know by now that Jon would be king, she had a granddaughter, Olenna."

"What are you proposing Stark?" Oberyn asked him.

"A marriage between my nephew and Olenna's granddaughter. This may be our chance to unite a strong enough force to take King's Landing and call Robert to step down before any more blood is shed in the kingdom." He told both men. Jaime agreed with that point, Highgarden could be safely secured with a marriage alliance between Jon and Margaery Tyrell. He remembered the girl that was Queen, married for a few hours only for her husband to be poisoned.

Jaime spoke up turning to Ned, "Then a marriage it will be."

He also spoke about telling Gendry the truth. Jaime got Gendry and Myrcella to come inside. After telling Gendry (he knew but wisely kept his mouth shut around the young princess) Jaime carefully told Myrcella. She frowned and Jaime could see pure Cersei that it struck. bit of fear in his stomach.

"Can we make him a Baratheon by name?" She asked her Uncle and Jaime wanted to let out a sigh of relief. Ned answered her with a kind smile, Jaime could see relief in his eyes as well. "We may. I believe your Uncle Stannis, with some persuasion from the new King, can make him a Baratheon by name."

Gendry just looked a bit awestruck and overwhelmed but when Myrcella hugged him, he relaxed. "I can help you be a Lord. Shireen can help too! She's our cousin, you'll like her and Uncle Stannis and Uncle Renly, don't worry." She babbled more about their family, Gendry nodding along with attention on the information she said. When Arya found out, she simply said, "Just don't get a big head Gendry."

Sansa just gave him a kind smile and said that he was welcomed in Winterfell, once they got their home back.

When they finally docked, Selwyn Tarth was waiting there with his daughter Brienne, Ser Davos and Lady Shireen Baratheon. They put cloaks on, Gendry held Myrcella, Ned held Arya's hand while Sansa tightly held Jaime's hand. He squeezed her hand as they walked down the steps. He could see Brienne but kept his head down just to keep anyone else from seeing his face. It should be unrecognizable now considering he grew a beard during his exile in Dorne with the rest and his hair was brown.

Still, he did not want to take any precautions as Lord Selwyn greeted the Prince.

"And I see you've brought the _others_ ," Selwyn said cheerfully. "They'll be happy to see them all. Now come, we shouldn't let them wait in suspense and I believe we have much to talk about Your Highness." He said to Oberyn, leading them all away. Brienne looked back and locked eyes with Jaime. She gave him a smile before getting her attention brought back to Shireen.

* * *

Theon's heart hammered way too loudly in his ears as they waited for Oberyn Martell to arrive at Evenfall Hall. His body seemed to be vibrating with anxiety as they waited in the large solar of Lord Selwyn as he greeted Prince Oberyn with Brienne, Davos, and Shireen.

He wished Lady was here but the direwolves were in the kitchen, the only cool place in the castle that the wolves liked. He gripped his dagger as if readying himself for a fight.

They could hear Selwyn's loud voice as he led Prince Oberyn to the Solar. Theon wasn't expecting this, behind the Prince of Dorne and Lord Tarth was Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister, Arya, Sansa, Myrcella and Ser Barristan.

Lady Catelyn was the first, she cried out "Ned!" before they met halfway in the middle. Ned held her in his arms and suddenly all of the Starks ran forward to greet each other in a massive pile. Theon came up, slowly and Ned was the first to spot him. He gave him a grin before pulling him into a hug. He put his lips near his ear, telling Theon quietly with so much emotion, "Thank you Theon. Thank you." He nodded before crying. He was glad that Ned Stark survived. That they survived this far into this mess.

When he pulled away, Sansa slammed into his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso and Theon held her just as tight not wanting to let go. "You saved them," She whispered. He nodded. "You survived," He countered.

They survived, just like they did when escaping Winterfell from Ramsey. He did not want to let go of her and neither did she. Theon forgot about Jon, he stood there as Benjen hugged his older brother. They were crying, all the Starks and nobody could fault them. After pulling away the older Stark noticed Jon. He went up looking at Ned as if this was the first time he was meeting him, "I guess now you can tell me about my mother." Jon said softly even though his voice was wavering towards the end. Ned let out a watery laugh and nodded ruffling Jon's hair.

"I'll do my best to tell you," He said to the young man. "I'm so sorry Jon."

They were re-introduced to Myrcella, Jaime, and Barristan. Ned told his family that if it wasn't for Jaime and Barristan, he would have been dead. They were thankful, Jaime and Barristan bowing to the Lady of Winterfell who held her husband tightly.

Myrcella and Shireen were hugging. Myrcella dragged her cousin to Gendry and loudly said, "Shireen this is my brother Gendry. Gendry this is our cousin, Shireen." Gendry bowed and Shireen smiled, hugging him. He smiled and hugged the young girl back. "It's nice to meet you cousin Gendry."

It made everyone smile softly at the scene before they got the younger children out and began to discuss the war that had begun. Catelyn told her husband the news Theon had been dreading feeling Sansa's hand tighten as her mother told her father about the one thing they had wanted to avoid.

"I told Lysa about us surviving," Catelyn's smile vanished as Ned looked at her with a pained expression and something else, grim. Behind him, Jaime Lannister, Barristan, and Oberyn Martell swore loudly over what Catelyn just told them all. "Ned?"

"We have reason to believe Lysa and Littlefinger were the ones behind Jon's death, Cat," He said to his wife. "What did you tell your sister exactly?"

All the blood drained from her face and Theon's gut twisted as Catelyn told Ned that she wrote to her sister about seeking shelter in the Stormlands, specifically in Tarth. Jaime and Brienne grimaced slightly at the news and Sansa's grip on his own hand was now a death grip. Ned turned to Selwyn. "I won't have Tarth in ruins because of us Selwyn. I need to take back Winterfell."

Selwyn agreed to it, telling Ned that his army was ready to march for the Starks, to return them home safely and to fight for them against Robert. Selwyn also told them the news they have been doing around Tarth, "Tyrion, your brother has sent word to his men in Winterfell to silently take down Roose Bolton and his bastard son. I should be receiving a raven from him soon once he gets there. Barristan Baratheon, on the other hand, will be arriving here tomorrow. He wants this war to end, for the sake of the country."

"What's in it for him?" Jaime asked Selwyn with a raised eyebrow. The older man responded, "Right now, his own life. It is why he left little Shireen here in my care. He thinks Robert has gone off the deep end along with Cersei... even Tyrion mentioned it when he was here a few times to me and Lady Catelyn. He isn't fit to rule anymore Lord Stark."

Ned shook his head, a sad smile gracing his face. One that Theon never saw on him before.

"He never was."

* * *

 _They are in Tarth_... _Interesting_ , though Littlefinger after Lysa told him about the letter. Unbeknown to either of them, another bird was about to sing.

Sweetrobin Arryn was only ten but knew something was wrong when his mother told him they were going home without father. He had died and Peytr was now his new father, but that wasn't his father. His father was Jon Arryn and he was a good man.

But something about this was wrong, the Starks, they were family. That's what his father instilled in him that when your family is in need, you help them. But his mother wasn't doing that, he was going to hurt them. He quietly made his way to his room and quickly wrote a letter to Tarth, praying that his Aunt Catelyn would listen.

 _Dear Lady Stark,_ The letter began.

* * *

Arya loudly introduced Jaime as their 'cousin' making Jaime roll his eyes at the young Stark. All three Starks had blonde hair, as Jaime tugged at Arya's hair telling her, "Well _cousin_ if that's the case that makes you more _Lion than Wolf_. Wouldn't you say, Ned?"

Arya's eyes widened and denied it loudly while Sansa grinned. He noticed Brienne who stood close to Sansa just as she did before in their other timeline, as she swore to protect her Lady. Now they were here together once more fighting for their very lives. They went off to bed after much discussion about the future, Jon's eventual coronation as king and the prospect of a marriage alliance between him and Lady Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden. Jon seemed caught off guard and looked frightened. Everyone didn't fault him, he grew up as a bastard and had no clue of how to rule a kingdom but Ned was there to make sure he understood that he would have a council. That council would help him.

Jon looked at Lady Catelyn who nodded. Apparently, Catelyn Stark was the one who has been teaching him about how to be a fit ruler once he sat on the throne much to the shock of Ned. He could see that Lady Catelyn has inspired Jon a bit, as he talked about things to honor his half-siblings once he was eventually on the throne.

"I'd like to make a statue to commemorate them and Princess Elia. A day to never forget the past and to never repeat again." He softly told Prince Oberyn. The Red Viper looked touched and told him that he would have someone from Dorne help with the making of the statue, Jon smiled at the older man.

But that was all in the early afternoon when they had arrived and eaten supper. Now the castle was quiet as Jaime wandered restlessly without any sleep.

"Jaime?" Sansa interrupted him from his thoughts.

It was late into the night, Jaime had wandered around Tarth. He noticed standing next to Sansa was a direwolf- _Lady_ if Jaime remembered correctly. He was about to answer when he heard more footsteps. His instincts kicked in turning around only to find Lord Selwyn and Brienne.

Lord Selwyn looked between Sansa and Jaime before giving them a smile. "It seems me and my daughter are not the only ones to have sleep escape us?"

Sansa walked up, stopping next to Jaime. "You are correct Lord Selwyn."

"Come, I was going to see if reading may help. I don't mind the company." They all went to his private solar, Jaime never got a good look around the place. He noticed many things about Tarth, and he loved it. Lady sat down at Sansa's feet when she sat on a chair next to Jaime. He sat next to Brienne and Selwyn sat in front of them, a book in hand. Sansa had brought her book lifting her knee to open. Jaime helped, making sure the papers she stuck in between pages as notes didn't fall down and disturb Lady.

"That's quite a book Lady Sansa," Brienne said. Sansa and Jaime finally got the chapter she was on and she nodded at Brienne. "It is on the Targaryen Dynasty, Lady Brienne. I borrowed it from King's Landing and thought my brother Jon may want to read it."

Jaime snorted because Sansa did not _borrow it_. She took it without asking. Sansa narrowed her eyes making Jaime grin at her.

"Ser Jaime?" Selwyn's voice cut through stopping Jaime from teasing the young Stark girl. "Yes," He answered.

He was a bit nervous meeting Brienne's father. The man was tall as his daughter and his height added an extra layer of intimidation in Jaime. Still, he looked at the man that loved his daughter dearly. "I was wondering if you plan to ask for a marriage between yourself and my daughter?"

Jaime choked on literal air and Sansa quickly patted his back while Brienne buried her head in her hands, face turning red with embarrassment. After Jaime stopped choking, Sansa opened her mouth to embarrass the couple more and Jaime swore she was doing it on purpose.

"I'd say it should be in spring, Brienne would make a pretty Spring bride Lord Selwyn," Her eyes twinkling with pure mischief. Jaime's face was red and his eyes narrowed at the red-headed wolf, mentally thinking how he can get back at her. And he will.

He cleared his throat. "Once we are done with this war, I'd like to ask my lord," Jaime said to Brienne's father. He seemed pleased with that answer and Brienne was still blushing, Jaime was still red in the face. Sansa was still grinning, looking back and forth at the blonde knights.

"Lady Sansa, you were about to read your book?" Jaime asked the young girl who was still grinning. Sansa nodded. "Why don't you read it?"

"How about both of us? I'll read one part and you read another," Jaime told the girl who agreed. Together, they started to read out loud the passage of King Jaehreys reign, wondering silently how Robert's reign would end and how Jon's reign would begin.

Where would that leave them in this new world that they created?

* * *

Lady Olenna was a formidable and shrewd woman. Jaime remembered her before she died from the same poison she slipped to Joffery at his wedding. There was a reason they called her the Queen of Thornes.

Selwyn would go to Highgarden with a letter that Ned wrote to hand to Olenna. Meanwhile, they would march to the North and take it back peacefully to not spill any blood. That would be for King's Landing and even Ned Stark didn't want any blood to spill during this war.

That just left the children. Sansa protested, saying that she wanted to come home along with the boys but Ned wouldn't have it and neither would Catelyn. This discussion went back and forth until Stannis Baratheon and Tyrion came to Tarth.

"The children can stay in Casterly until the North is secured or until King's Landing is secured. Then we can safely put your nephew onto the throne," Tyrion said. It was a good plan but Sansa still raged about it. "you already sent Lannister soldiers to the North to quietly get rid out of Bolton's men. The children should be safe to come with us," Jaime told them. "Brienne and I can keep an eye on them once we get to Winterfell."

As war battle commenced, another thing was coming to hatch-the solidifying of alliances. The North and South were in agreement, as did Tarth. When Stannis Baratheon came, they were holed up in Lord Selwyin's office for hours talking about battles and what the future may hold for a new era of dragons again. In the end, they had one Baratheon on their side who was willing to help turn the tied.

The time was now, even though Jaime had wanted to wait on Tarth it would only delay the inevitable. But the inevitable came in the form of a letter to Catelyn Stark from her nephew, Robin Arryn.

_My mother and Lord Baelish plot against you. But I do not, House Arryn in my name stand with you Aunt Catelyn._

"So it is true," She spoke holding the letter tightly in her hand. "They plot against us. Lyssa and Petyr."

They trusted the words of the sickly child, Catelyn did very much. It broke her heart to hear what her nephew said but it was those words that drove them to commence the plans sooner. Stannis would go to Highgarden with Selwyn. Oberyn would go get his men and sail to Moat Cailin as would the rest of the group. The children would go to Riverrun at the request of Lady Catelyn, she promised Stannis that his daughter and niece would be safe there with her.

"And nephew," Shireen said to her father and correcting Lady Stark. He looked dumbfounded until Myrcells smiled and told him about Gendry. Once introductions were made, Stannis looked at the boy who protested that he wasn't a Baratheon but just a Waters, "Your name is not longer Waters, it's Baratheon. If Princess Myrcella says so, then let it be so Gendry _Baratheon_."

Davos would accompany the children while Theon, Robb, and Jon went with Ned and Jaime reclaim the North. Brienne would go and accompany her father. Jaime didn't want to be separated from her again but she reassured him that they will meet in the North once securing Lady Olenna's alliance with the Starks.

"We have to trust this will work," Theon said to the three companions. They met at night the day before they left. Jaime held Brienne's hand tightly and Sansa pursed her lips. "The future is looking better for us."

"But for how long? The Night King is still out there, there is still Daenerys Targaryen." Sansa pointed out. Theon nodded his head in acknowledgment of her words. "Then we make sure we get rid of that bastard before he gathers his army. This will work, there will be balance in Westeros."


	12. The North Remembers Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group takes back Winterfell swiftly and move their eyes to King's Landing.  
> Robin Arryn meets his family in the South with men ready to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Sorry for the long wait but here ya go!! Next chapter will be updated soon-ish. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected._

**-Sun Tzu**

* * *

 

The attack came swiftly and quiet just as Jaime had predicted. They were sailing close to the coast of the North and from there they would march to Moat Cailin, Ser Davos was taking the children to Riverrun with Lady Stark. She was getting her brother to side with them and to protect them until they got word of the outcome at Winterfell. Selwyn Tarth and Brienne were off to Highgarden making an attempt to sway the Tyrell's to their side with a promise of a marriage alliance between Jon and Olenna's granddaughter.

Jon still looked uneasy about the prospect of marriage with Margaery Tyrell but Ned had eased his nephew's mind about it. They would think about marriages later, as Ned, Jon, and Robb talked about what to do after securing Winterfell. Meanwhile, both Jaime and Theon were on edge for multiple reasons as they sailed closer to land.

"Do you think," Theon said, his eyes on the ocean waves that was leading them to the North. "that we'll ever find peace in this new time?"

"I don't know," Jaime told the young boy honestly. "But I do hope to find ourselves better than where we left off."

It's what they were all striving for, peace in this new time. He looked at Theon Greyjoy, the turn cloak that got Winterfell and later on died defending Bran Stark from the Night King. He was a changed man now as Jaime was changed himself. They all had sins they needed to repay that with this new time. He could see Theon's hands tremble, he had suffered greatly at the hands of the Boltons that much was what Sansa had told him before they left. Now they were going to get rid of the Boltons from Winterfell and that alone would bring back horrible memories for poor Theon. 

Jaime was told by Tyrion that he had sent word to Lord Bolton that Lannister forces were coming to help quell any rebels in their midsts. He had agreed and welcomed the army swiftly, Tyrion responded that he would come to have talked of trade between the North and the West-South.

Those talks would never come.

They were greeted at the Moat by Howland Reed and Lady Maege Mormont of Bear Island. There wouldn't be talks of joy but of battle, as soon as they were in the Moat the large group with armies made up of Stark loyalists and Oberyn's men who had come swiftly a few days during their stay with Reed they got word from Tyrion. He had left the group with more Lannister men and when he got there the coup was done. All the Bolton men were rounded up along with Lord Bolton and his bastard Ramsey Snow. The other men from Tyrion's army made their way to the Dreadfort where Ned would have to put a new lord for it.

When they arrived in Winterfell, four days have passed. Jaime hoped the children made it safe to Riverrun and Brienne somehow got Highgarden on their side. What greeted them outside Winterfell were the banners of House Stark, the direwolf where it should be. It made Jaime feel satisfied that they changed the time this much but they still had a long way to go for this war to end.

Once inside, Tyrion greeted them with a grin on his face. "Lord Eddard Stark, I welcome you home. _Winterfell is yours_."

* * *

Riverrun was exactly the way her mother described it.

Beautiful and southern.

Her uncle Edmure Tully had looked relieved to see his sister, as did Bryndon Tully, her mother's uncle. Her mother had a lot of explaining to do as to why there were three Baratheon children in their midst, a kingsguard, and a knight loyal to said Baratheon.

She did explain while Sansa wandered around her mother's old home as her siblings ran amuck with Myrcella and Shireen. Gendry was off to do some mischief with Arya or building armor in the smithy. Her sister seemed to glue herself to Gendry, to the point where Sansa had teased her light-heartedly in their room back in Tarth. Arya denied anything to her and their mother but Catelyn gave them a smile.

Her mind wandered to Theon, Robb, and Jon who were with her father to take back the North. To Brienne and Lord Selwyn, off to get the Tyrell's to side with them in this war. She prayed in the Godswood and the Sept to each god to bring them all back safely from the travels.

She prayed to the Warrior to see the war end swiftly and victorious to their side.

* * *

Highgarden was warm as Brienne stood in the balcony watching Lady Olenna's face light up as she read the letter Ned wrote for them to deliver to the Queen of Thornes. 

"Lord Eddard can play the game well," Olenna said to them. "Will he be able to regain the North?"

Selwyn nodded, his expression serious. "He left with an army, I should be hearing from him soon milady."

"Good," Olenna stated, a grin wide with glee. "I'd like to meet him and our future King. My granddaughter should be informed of this today, she will be Queen."

She was Queen once, Brienne thought. But that outcome came with death and the Baelor blown up by Cersei Lannister.  

"The game is changing," Olenna said to Selwyn. "And I quite like the outcome that is coming to us." 

A few days later, a raven from Riverrun arrived for Selwyn. He read it out loud, relief was on his face as he looked at Olenna, Margaery, Loras, and Brienne. "Winterfell has been secured by the Starks, the war may be won."

It has to be won, she thought to herself. 

* * *

Brienne arrived at Riverrun with her father, Olenna Tyrell and her grandchildren in tow. With them, came both Tarth's small army and Highgardens armies. Edmure Tully already had his army at the ready as they waited for word from any of the men that left to take back Winterfell.

As days passed the Tully's received word that an army-small one was riding to Riverrun. When they got halfway through and taken in by Riverrun's army, one of their men sent words back to Edmure. 

It was Robin Arryn. 

Sansa felt hope spread through her at the sight of her young cousin who was received warmly by his mother's family. He handed letters to her mother telling Catelyn that-"My mother... she did something bad."

When Catelyn read each letter, Sansa already knew what it was and what those letters held. There was anger, sadness, and betrayal in her mother's eyes as she hugged Robin telling the young buy that he will be fostered with them. Sansa was more than happy to receive him in a hug, remembering the young man he grew to be and wondered what changed Robin so quickly this time. 

She found out as he later told her that his father had been fine before he passed away. Not only that but that he had overheard Littlefinger and his mother talk about what they did, when they were meeting this their men and he feigning an illness, Robin found the letters and kept them safe. He had a few loyal men who he convinced to take him to Riverrun, he was Lord of the Vale by blood, Robin had more right than his mother. So when he left, he was already leaving the mountain when his mother must have found him gone with the men he could trust. 

"Very brave," She told her younger cousin. He shook his head. "Just the right thing to do, I suppose." 

The right thing to do... Sansa had been thinking about that. What they were doing, it was the right thing even though they were plunging Westeros into a war it had to pass for the real threat to be seen. She thought of another Queen far away. 

They had to find a way to bring Daenerys into the fold, Jon may be a ruler but they had to make sure the dragon queen was friendly with them, because the last thing Westeros needed was another Mad Ruler. 

A few days later they recieved word of her father taking back the North. They rode the next day, Robin would come with them as Catelyn would foster him in Winterfell. Sansa was more than happy to have her little cousin with her, maybe he could grow into a better boy, away from his mother and into the Lord of The Vale, one that would make Jon Arryn proud. 

When they arrived safetly, the banners had the direwolf over it and inside was a lot more men. All of Dorne, Stark's bannermen and add in Tarth, Highgarden, the small Vale army and Riveruuns army that was at the ready down, it would a large fight. 

Ned and the others greeted them. Sansa could hear Jaime and Oberyn bicker about the way the armies would attack and it hit her. 

This was a war council and she was here, ready to see Westeros plunge into another war. Only this time there would be no Targaryen to fight, instead a Stag to attack. And the wolf, the snake, and the lion were ready to sink their teeth.

 


End file.
